Unexpected Occurrences
by DragonessBlade
Summary: Roxas is Pregnant! And Axel is the Father. How did that happen? Join Axel and Roxas as they go through the ups and downs of pregnancy and the interesting tole it has on family and friends. Contains YAOI & MPREG. Don't like, don't read. Simple
1. Chapter 1

Hello my wonderful puppets!

And welcome to my third fic on this site! I hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

A little warning though, since this story is an Mpreg, there are more than likely going to be some instances where things might make you squirm a bit. But, if you are anything like me, you will probably find said instances rather funny.

Please review and thank you for reading.

Oh, and one more thing, flames will not be tolerated! If you even think about flaming this story think again! The time spent doing research for this thing nearly drove me insane! The last thing i need are flamers, those that do flame will be handled accordingly.

Thank you, Choco emo shizzle and kkmaree for Beta'ing~!

* * *

Unexpected occurrences.

Chapter one

Axel Akrai laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a look of shock and bewilderment. His cell phone open and resting in the palm of his left hand. The ceiling fan whirling slowly and the little string that dangled swung with the motions of the fan.

He had just gotten off the phone with Roxas' mother.

How could this have happened? Axel wondered. He's a guy! This isn't supposed to happen! We're both guys! And now…

_Ring, ring. _

_Axel's cell phone rang, and the red head looked to see Mrs. Strife's name. Why would she be calling him? He doubted she was looking for her son. Roxas called him earlier and told him that he had a doctor's appointment that day. _

_He had been feeling rather ill lately, and he didn't know why. Roxas reassured him that it was probably a bug going around. Axel, of course, being an idiot made a comment about Roxas being pregnant. Said teen smacked him upside the head. _

_Now, his mother was calling him. _

"_Hello?" Axel answered. _

"_Hello Axel dear!" Mrs. Strife said cheerfully. _

_Axel smiled, but then heard something in the background. It sounded like yelling. _

"_Axel sweetheart, we're in the hospital. As you know Roxas had an appointment today, and well… something happened." _

_Axel's stomach flipped. _

_Oh shit. _

"_Is everything alright? Is Roxas okay?" He asked in a slight panic. _

"_Oh everything is fine honey don't worry about I---" _

"_Mom!" Roxas yelled from the other side of the phone. "How is this 'fine?' You know what, give me the phone!"_

_Axel gulped. He'd never heard Roxas in such a way._

_Was he panicking or was he angry? Maybe both? Oh good god. Did Axel give him some weird S.T.D.? No, that couldn't be it. Was he dying? He doubted that. _

"_Axel!" Roxas yelled in the phone. _

"_What's the matter Roxie?" Axel asked as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Afraid that he would yell again. _

"_Axel! Oh my god! How the fuck did this happen? Axel…I…I'm pregnant! Son-of-a-bitch!" He sobbed. _

_Axel was stunned. But then a smile broke across his face. He started to laugh. _

"_Y-you're kidding me, right Roxie? You're not pregnant. You're a guy! There's no way you could get pregnant…" Right? _

"_Well think again! I'm pregnant and it's your kid! Goddamn it!!" _

_Axel heard a crash and some more yelling. Soon his mother was on the phone again. _

"_I'm sorry you had something like that broken to you in such a way. Oh I remember when I told Lux that I was pregnant. He was so proud! He was practically crying!" _

"_Mom!" Roxas yelled in the background again, then came another crash along with the distinct screams of another woman. _

"_Oh dear,…Axel, I'm going to have to let you go for now. Roxas just poured his urine sample over a nurse's head and punched an intern." _

_Click. _

That was over two hours ago.

How could this have happened? Axel asked himself again. What could have caused this? Roxas was pregnant? Roxas was still in high school! Only a junior! Axel was just starting college!

Axel looked at the clock next to his bedside table. It was half past noon. How was he going to tell his mom? How was he going to explain to her that he got his boyfriend--a guy-- pregnant?

He lifted his cell phone and looked through it until he came across Roxas' name and with nimble fingers he sent a text message telling him he was coming over.

He needed an explanation, and Roxas was the only one who was able to give it. He was, after all, the one carrying his baby.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud Strife looked at Roxas' abdomen as the younger blond sat on his bed and raised his brow.

Very interesting.

Roxas was now out of the hospital and in his cousin's bedroom being examined by Yazoo. Cloud really didn't trust the doctors at the hospital too much, but for some reason he could trust Yazoo completely when it came to things of the medical nature.

Yazoo looked over Roxas' files again. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Everything seemed in order. The ingredients used to make the potion were the same used in certain medications to treat A.D.D.

But nothing, not a drop, seemed to be the cause of why Roxas was pregnant.

"Hmmm, this is very interesting. I have never come across anything like it," he mumbled to himself.

Now 24 years old and a resident at Twilight Town Medical Center, Yazoo was more than qualified to treat Roxas and help him along in the pregnancy. But, for some reason the chief of medicine thought that someone else would be better suited. Yazoo could deal with it. Of course, he would be sure to have a nice little chat with the veteran chief soon. Still, Roxas was like family to him, so he didn't mind looking over the blond for free. That, and Cloud didn't really trust those doctors at the medical center.

"Well of course you haven't come across anything like it!" Roxas snapped. "Not even any of the doctors have come across anything like it! Do you know that they wanted to study me? Like a freaking science project?" Roxas huffed and rubbed at his stomach. Not particularly feeling all that well.

"It's weird though," Yazoo continued, completely ignoring the younger blond. "From what your medical file has told me, it seems that the potion you've been taking had some form of estrogen in it."

Roxas had recently became part of a study in his school to see what could help treat A.D.D. and since he was getting paid over two hundred munny for every visit he really didn't care. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever think something like this would happen.

"Where did you get my medical file?" He asked, and Cloud quirked his lips in amusement. He raised a brow at Yazoo.

"Seph got it. He hacked into the hospital's main computer, looked for your name and voila! He was able to print out your medical file! He's even got info you probably don't even know about."

Of course he did. Sephiroth, or "Seph" as Cloud like to affectionately call him, was Cloud's fiancé and was attending Twilight Town University along with Cloud. He was majoring in system programming. He would hack into major facilities just for fun, and use important information to black mail them.

Apparently he's been working as an intern at a Federal agency called ShinRa. He was really good at what he did, but he loved battle strategy so he was considering joining SOLDIER with Zack. Knowing Sephiroth, he would most likely become general within the first few years.

It was a very scary thought.

"Anyway," Cloud continued, as though he hadn't said anything. "Yazoo, you were saying something about estrogen?"

Yazoo blinked and stared at Cloud. "It seems here, that Roxas has a very large amount of estrogen." He said "It's really weird because he seems to show no signs of femininity. No breasts, no voice change, no outside physical changes… it's very strange. It's as if whoever put this in his potion wanted to make it so that only his insides would be female." Yazoo looked through another file and hummed.

"What?"

"Well, from what I can guess, the estrogen might have made it so that he has working female internal organs. But it's just a guess. I mean, even if that were possible, which I'm not saying it isn't, what would make it so that he was able to get pregnant? I can only hypothesize that one for his lesser organs was mutated and formed into a uterus.

"Like an appendix or something. But that isn't what I'm curious about, what I _am _curious about is what could have caused him to not only develop a uterus but also working ovaries... " Yazoo paused, and went a bit pale. "Unless…"

"For god's sake I am right here you know!" Roxas all but nearly shouted. Not at all liking the fact that he was being spoken about as if he weren't in the room. He then stared bitterly and with slight fear. "Yazoo…what exactly do you mean by 'unless'? Unless what?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Um…this might not be right, but it might be possible. Maybe, just maybe, your testicals were somehow forced to become the ovaries…"

Roxas blenched. "What?" he croaked. The very thought of something like that happening to his nuts was not very appealing. In fact, it scared the hell out of him. "You mean to tell me that I'm not even a _man _anymore?!"

"I didn't say that. I merely _said _that as a possibility."

Roxas shook his head. "But,… even if it is a thought, wouldn't that mean that I would've felt everything else happening? From what I understand you're saying that sort of thing would cause me a great amount of pain! Wouldn't it?"

Cloud thought about the question. In theory it would most likely cause discomfort. But this isn't ordinary estrogen.

"I can't really say Roxas," Yazoo said lightly, hating that he couldn't give the young Strife a clear answer, but then a thought popped into his head. "Didn't you say that you had an ultrasound coming up in a week?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll have Sephiroth get me the information about how that goes after the appointment. After which I should be able to tell you exactly what's going on in your body and how your bundle of joy is doing."

"Lord knows the docs aren't going to say anything to you," Cloud quipped. It was statements like those that made Roxas often wonder if Cloud had some kind of paranoia. But he didn't wonder too much about it. If he did, then he did. If he didn't, then he didn't.

The feel of his cell phone vibrating took him out of his thoughts and he picked it up to see that Axel left him a text message.

_Roxie, _

_I'm coming over so we can talk. Wear something slutty and I'll see you in a bit! _

_~Bambi. _

"Bambi…"

"Was that Axel? Oh my god, I can only imagine how he's feeling right now. Jesus, I know if I were to somehow get Sephiroth pregnant; I don't know what I would do. But I would be curious."

"Why? Because you're the uke?" Yazoo asked with humor lacing his voice.

"No! And for your information we switch!"

"Ew! I didn't need to know that!" Roxas squeaked. But as he thought about it more, he couldn't help but get a little aroused. Not because he thought his cousin was hot, but because Sephiroth was a very sexy man. He could picture the 21 year old just panting and moaning his name and quivering in mid-orgasmic bliss underneath him…

"God damn it…" He mumbled.

"You were fantasizing about Seph again, weren't you?" Cloud asked calmly. "You should be medicated. Seriously."

"You know, I tell myself that all the time!"

"Yet another reason as to why you should be medicated," he said smugly. "You really shouldn't talk to yourself either, people will start to wonder,"

Like he really cared about what people thought. He could care less. Sure, his opinion right now seemed firm, but, if he really was pregnant, and he started to show; he could only imagine what people would think of that. A teenager, a guy no less… pregnant.

Reality began to dawn on him as the situation made itself known. All the blood rushed from his cheeks and he could hardly breathe! He was pregnant…!

"Cloud…" he said weakly, looking down at his shoes and absently counting the purple little stars on his shoelaces to keep himself from fainting.

"Yeah?" He asked, sensing his cousin's distress.

"I--I'm in deep shit aren't I?"

"Well," he began, trying to word out his response carefully. "I guess that depends on what you think 'deep shit' means. Your mom doesn't seem to be upset about it."

Roxas couldn't help but snort in humor. "I would think not. I mean, she told me that she always wanted grandchildren. And I doubted she would mind me having one now. Not that I wanted one now, but you know…"

Cloud nodded and sighed.

"Well, better get ready for Axel. Knowing him, I don't think he'll be too happy to know about our little… problem," he stated as he got up from Cloud's bed and opened the door leading into the hallway.

"Yeah, good luck with that Roxas," Yazoo mumbled as he watched Roxas leave. "You're going to need it."

Once in his basement bedroom, Roxas let out a breath and rubbed his face. Pregnant…

_God why me? _

Looking up at the ceiling he began to wonder. What would it look like? Would it have Axel's red hair? His blue eyes? Would it be a boy? A girl? Twins? Triplets? No…not triplets. Twins maybe. His father was a twin. Sora looked like his twin.

His thoughts were interrupted however by a feeling of disgust in his stomach. He couldn't even remember how far along the doctor said he was.

"Oh shit…" he shot up from the bed, ran to the small bathroom, and heaved in the toilet. He felt like crap, this morning sickness thing was not something he was going to get used too.

There went his French toast.

He sighed and wiped his mouth with toilet paper. This whole pregnancy was going to annoy him.

Once he washed out his mouth he took a quick shower; the sound of thundering footfalls on his bedroom steps told him the father of his baby was finally here.

"Hey Axel," said Roxas, as he dried his damp hair.

The flaming redhead stared at the blond from the last step. The little smile he gave him was apprehensive, but the love he had for the small blond was still evident.

"Hey Roxie," he replied softly. He scratched at the back of his head and let out a small breath. Roxas was a little nervous. He didn't really know what to say. It was Axel who broke the silence.

"So," he said lightly. "Do you want to be called Daddy or Mommy?"

Roxas smiled and let out a small chuckle. It was just like Axel to make a big situation not seem so bad. "I'm no ones Mommy."

Axel smirked and made his way to Roxas' bed. He sat down and Roxas joined him.

"Are you mad?" Roxas asked quietly. Axel stared but then threw him his infamous Cheshire cat grin.

"No. Just… a little shocked. I mean, I never thought that I could ever get you pregnant. It shouldn't even be possible."

Roxas smirked. "You shouldn't assume that anything is impossible, Axel."

Axel gave a warm smile and wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Yeah well, you shouldn't assume that anything is _not _impossible," Axel said jokingly. "Anyway, did you really spill your urine sample on a nurse and punch an intern?" The redhead asked suddenly changing the subject. Roxas blinked, but quickly blushed and looked away.

"Yes…but it's not like I _planned _to do that. It just sort of happened. What with the whole 'pregnant' thing," Roxas said with a shrug. Axel smiled warmly at his boyfriend and lightly touched the blonde's stomach.

"Has the reality that we're going to be parents hit you yet?" Roxas asked, moving slightly at the tickling touch the pyro left on his tummy.

Axel stilled his fingers. His neon green eyes gave a long look. "Roxie, I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling for two hours after I found out. If the reality hasn't hit me yet, do me a favor and pound it into my head," came his dry reply.

Roxas giggled at the statement but said nothing. The very idea of being pregnant still amazed and scared him. With all good reason. For one thing, he wondered where the kid would come out. He didn't exactly have the right…stuff, for child birth. At first Roxas thought that the kid would simply come out the same way it went in. Just like with women. But he threw that idea away when he realized the tearing it would ensue. He'd never have sex again.

Do women even _feel _anything during sex after giving birth? What did it even _look_ like afterwards?

He shuddered, scowled and scratched his head. "So much for that A.D.D. potion…" He mumbled.

Axel caught his eyes in a questioning stare. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just caught myself thinking weird things again," he said with a long insufferable sigh. "Just when I thought that _finally _getting medicated would do something, look what happens!"

Axel smirked. "I wonder if getting pregnant is the side affect for all A.D.D. medications."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's hardly considered a medication if instead of treating the problem _extends _it to _unbelievable_ amounts!"

"That's another question," said Axel as he looked at Roxas. "How exactly did you get preggers anyway?"

The irate blond gave another long sigh. He rubbed roughly at his golden locks. "I have no clue! But from what Yazoo was able to get my medical file, I'm thinking it might be some kind of inside job. Like, someone is out to get me."

"Like revenge?" Axel offered and was given a nod.

"Yeah, maybe. Question is, why would anyone what to get me pregnant?" Roxas' mind then thought up of a couple reasons as to why someone would do something like this. It could have been that guy Demyx, he gave him a thorough tongue lashing when they were discussing Harry Potter. Or maybe it was that emo looking kid, what was his name? Zexion? He remembered him working on the potion with one of the chemistry teachers.

Or maybe it was one of the girls! Maybe it was the chick Kairi who cried when she couldn't get with Sora. But then why would she go out of her way to make Roxas fertile and not Sora?

He twitched his eye and shook his head.

"You alright, Roxie?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just…kind of thinking."

Axel threw a look as he moved his arm from around Roxas' shoulders to card his long fingers soothingly through his boyfriend's hair. Roxas leaned into the touch. He touched his stomach when he started to feel a tightness in his throat. He wasn't sure if it was from the hormones or what. But the stinging in his eyes along with the slight wetness to his cheeks was enough evidence to tell him that he was crying. He was actually crying for the first time since learning about the little parasite he was incubating.

Axel could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears as the shaking shoulders along with the small gasps came from Roxas' small frame. Axel frowned and gently moved them so they were laying in the large bed. He couldn't blame Roxas for his emotions. It was a lot for someone to take. Especially when that someone wasn't expecting it. Axel of course wouldn't think of this as a bad thing though. The way Axel looked at it; It was simply, an unexpected occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello wonder people of fanfiction.

Here is the second installment of Unexpected Occurrences. i Hope you all enjoy!

I'm currently rewriting the third chapter and I should be fairly quickly.

Again, Flamers will die. i know who they are, i know where they live. Before they even write one word of inhumane garbage that is a review my computer is tracking them down and sending killer rays through their computer screen.

* * *

Chapter 2

Roxas wasn't too happy about the ultrasound. What they said was the baby looked nothing like it. It was more of a bean floating in a black space. It was kind of creepy.

"Well Mr. Strife, here is your baby!" Doctor Stephens said cheerfully.

Roxas curled his lip at the name and glanced at the her. She was a small, chubby woman with short black hair and a face that looked as if she had just ate a whole lemon. He scowled. Axel ran his fingers through his hair, grinning at the woman.

"Um, I think 'Roxas' has a nicer ring to it," the irate blond said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Axel shrugged and mouthed out the word 'hormones.'

After dealing with Roxas for the last couple days, Axel was not only a victim of his strange addictions to Salt and Vinegar potato chips, but also the random bouts of violent mood swings. Just yesterday he was nearly decapitated by Roxas' Oblivion Keyblade for getting regular watermelon instead of seedless.

The woman blinked at the response but nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright then." She squeaked, and grabbed his medical chart. " Well, Mr…um, Roxas. Your urine shows that your glucose and protein levels are normal. Blood pressure is a little high, but it's nothing to worry about. Nothing out of the ordinary…" She looked back at the little screen and smiled. "So, have you experienced any nipple discharge yet?"

"What?" Roxas choked. His mother patted his head in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay sweetheart. Nipple discharge is a normal part of pregnancy." He gave a bitter look to his mother and then back at the doctor.

"No! I haven't had any kind of 'nipple discharge!'"

Axel swallowed as he looked away from the blond. "Actually Roxie, you kind of…are, discharging…"

Roxas' mouth hung when he heard Axel speak. "What--oh my god! When?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now…" the redhead pointed at Roxas' shirt. He then ducked behind the pregnant teen's mother as he held her shoulders in attempt to use her as a shield.

Roxas looked at his nice white shirt. The image he saw cause his shock to quickly change into rage and sorrow. "Holy merciful crap! Oh my…Axel! This--this--!!" Roxas couldn't finish his sentence. His throat tightened as his eyes started to burn.

"Oh honey, it's alright. This is just your body's way of telling you it's getting ready for the baby."

"Mom you are not helping the situation!" Roxas said shrilly.

"Roxas please, calm down. It's normal---"

Roxas cut the Doctor off with a glare. "Normal? Damn it woman I'm a pregnant _male_! Nothing about this entire situation constitutes as _normal_!"

Doctor Stephens backed away a bit. "Roxas…I assure you, even though the circumstances are a little strange---"

"Do the words 'I am pregnant' not scream something more than _a little strange_?" Roxas bit his finger in an attempt to calm down. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything. It was just his hormones. Yeah, that's it. Just hormones. The same hormones that are messing with his body and causing things to leak out of places that they shouldn't!

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I--I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment." And he was.

"It's alright Roxas. I'm used to it. Now, since you are experiencing this new symptom I believe that it is safe to say that your body is not rejecting the fetus. I was very worried that if such a situation were to occur that we would have to terminate the pregnancy," Doctor Stephens said with slightly hard tone.

Roxas nodded his head in understanding. He might not have liked the idea about being pregnant to much but, he was starting to warm up to the idea about being a parent. It still scared him to no ends but it was something that he knew he and Axel would get through. When he looked over at his lover he couldn't help but feel a warmth grow in his chest.

The fact of the matter was, that Axel could have said that he didn't want any part of the baby's life. He had that choice. But he instead decided to be with Roxas and see him through this. Never in his life had Roxas felt so lucky to have someone like the pyrokinetic. Seeing as how a lot of guys in Axel's situation leave.

His mother gave him a warm smile as Doctor Stephens wrote a few things down in his medical chart.

"Roxas, since you are about nine weeks in your pregnancy; this being your first baby and all, I would like to inform you that you will soon start to experience more…advanced symptoms."

Roxas raised a brow at this. "Advanced how?" He asked.

"Advanced as in weight gain, increased appetite, things of that nature. You might even start showing a bit. But you won't really see any significant changes until you're in your second trimester," She told him lightly. "But, you will have to take extra care. Don't over exert yourself, and have plenty of rest."

Roxas gave a bit of a withering look as he cleaned off the blue jelly like substance from his stomach. How exactly was he supposed to 'rest'? He had three term papers due, an art project he had to finish before next week and two books that he not only have to read, but he also had to compare and contrast both stories. Again he wondered; how exactly he was supposed to 'rest'?

Axel smiled at him before coming around his mother and placing a kiss on his blond head.

"I'll make you an appointment for next month. You should be starting your second trimester around that time. The baby should be developed enough to tell the sex! Isn't that exciting?" Doctor Stephens asked enthusiastically.

"Stimulatingly so." Roxas replied dryly. "I'm practically jumping out of my skin."

His mother tapped his forehead in disapproval at his comment. Roxas merely grinned back and pulled his shirt down. He could still feel the sticky jelly rubbing against him.

Doctor Stephens soon gave Roxas his new appointment and the three were then finally able to leave that god forsaken place. Whenever it came to hospitals Roxas always felt a little strange being there. It could have had something to do with the sterile smell of the place or the sight of sick people in the emergency room. Whatever it was, he thought it was best not to dwell on it.

Once he was home however the restlessness didn't subside. It somewhat increased. Not even the light touches of Axel's fingers on his stomach make him feel better.

"You alright, Roxie?" Axel asked lightly. Noticing the younger teens anxiety.

"Not really. For some reason I feel like something…weird, is going to happen."

Axel blinked. "Weird?" He echoed.

"Yeah, I can't really put my finger on it but---"

"Roxas!" Said blond jumped at his name and quickly searched for the source. His eyes caught spiky chocolate brown hair and cerulean blue eyes similar to his own.

"Sora!" said Roxas. He had almost forgotten about the other inhabitants he was living with. His cousin stared at him from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I heard from Riku that you were pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with his infamous pout firmly placed on his face. Luckily for Roxas he was immune to that facial expression.

"Because I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up until I knew for sure that it wasn't some kind of tape worm," he said smoothly, hoping that Sora could accept that explanation. But no such luck seem to be with him that day.

"If it was a tape worm then why would Riku tell me something like that unless he _knew_ you were pregnant?"

Damn. So much for being naïve.

Roxas let out a long insufferable sigh. "Fine, you got me. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, alright?" Sora's pout softened a bit. "I just got so preoccupied what with the new knowledge of being able to conceive looming over my head that I just simply forgot to inform everyone of my pregnancy!" Roxas snapped.

Sora's face twisted into a scowl at the statement. "There's no need to snap you know. I just wanted to know if it was true or not." Sora shot back in defense.

Roxas closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. Curse these hormones. "I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to snap at you," he said slightly muffled. "It's the hormones."

The brunette's face fell a bit but his lips quickly changed and soon he was giving the blond one of his infamous grins. "Don't worry about it," Sora said, as he made his way from the kitchen to sit next to Roxas on the couch.

"So, how far along are you anyway?"

"About nine weeks. It's kind of weird. I didn't know that doctors went by weeks. I thought it was just nine months, but no. It has to be more complicated than that," Roxas said with a slight downward curl of his lips.

Axel poked him. "How could you not? Didn't you learn about all this during science class freshman year?"

"No! I wasn't interested in that sort of thing. It's disgusting! I mean, the way they would explain it. Could have gone my entire life without needing to know that women had a mucus membrane!"

Sora giggled. "It's okay. You never thought that you would actually have to know any of this. It's not like you were planning on having any kids. You're not even interested in women!"

Roxas nodded at his cousin. "Damn straight!" He left his hands drop to his stomach. "I'm guessing this is god's way of saying I should have paid attention in science class."

"Either that," said Axel. "Or he's into practical jokes."

Roxas scowled for the third time that day. "Shut up, Axel."

OoOoOoOoO

Yazoo looked at the pictures from the ultrasound. A look of concentration on his unusually pretty face. He bit at his bottom lip as he checked over the black and grey photo. Roxas had absolutely no idea how Yazoo, or any doctor for that matter, could tell what they were looking at when it came to pictures containing the inside of a human body.

Roxas glanced over at Cloud and the older blond watched Yazoo with a slightly tired air about him.

"You alright, Cloud?" Roxas asked softly.

Cloud shook his head but nodded. "Yeah, just had a late night. Sephiroth was really drilling me last night." Cloud paused. "But not in the way you're thinking you little pervert."

"I didn't say anything," Roxas said innocently as he tried to hide the small pink of his cheeks.

Cloud sighed. "I have this exam coming up and it's worth seventy-five percent of my grade. Seph was just helping me study. If you can call it that." Cloud added.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if I got an answer wrong he would threaten me. It's not like I'm not used to his threats, but these weren't normal threats. If they were his usual normal threats then it wouldn't be a big deal, but no."

Roxas didn't press. He didn't really want to know what those threats were. He was a afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to sleep for days due to either fear or arousal. And because of his unyielding pregnancy hormones the latter would seem more possible.

"We were up all night! And for some reason I can't sleep when the sun is up." Cloud shrugged. "Maybe it's my body's way of keeping me from getting some weird sleeping disorder."

Roxas stared at the older blond, but didn't comment. Yazoo smiled after looking over the sonogram again. "Well Roxas, you can take pride in knowing that you still have your little soldiers!"

Roxas visibility relaxed. "Oh good god, thank you Jesus!"

"Oh this is good news." Yazoo said cheerfully.

"Did you find out anything about his um…ovaries?" Cloud asked, feeling quite uncomfortable with the entire idea of his cousin with such 'equipment'.

"Nope! Nothing yet, but I was correct when I said that one of his lesser organs was what was used as the uterus. It's all just so fascinating!"

Roxas winced at the excitement Yazoo was emanating. He could feel it coming off the man in waves. For some strange reason all the extra emotion was making him feel sick.

"Yazoo, please, if you can hurry this up a bit." Roxas asked weakly holding onto his stomach. Yazoo sighed but complied.

"Fine. Well, everything looks as normal as one would _think_ to expect. I can't exactly say what is or isn't normal, considering the circumstances. Anyway, have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

Roxas shook his head with a face of disgust. "No, it makes me feel like crap!"

"Roxas, didn't your mommy tell you what would happen if you didn't take your vitamins?" Cloud asked mockingly with a smirk playing at his lips. Yazoo glared at him and smacked the older blond in the head with the folder containing Roxas' updated medical records.

"You are not helping!" Yazoo snapped. "Roxas, try taking them at night. I'm certain they won't mess up your stomach if you do."

Roxas swallowed and nodded reluctantly. "Can I go now?" He asked weakly, hating the fact that he was being hit with a random bout of nausea. Yazoo let him go. Just when he was starting to make sense of the situation too.

Roxas rubbed his face, trying to will away the dizziness he felt. He was feeling a little irrational at the moment. He knew that the littlest thing even remotely heartbreaking or considerate would cause him to burst into tears.

Just then his mother found him laying face first in the couch. She smiled down at his defeated form and rubbed his blond spiked head.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

He shook his head. "No, I am a seventeen year old boy who's pregnant and so hormonal that I'm just about ready to burst!"

"My poor baby." She cooed. "Do you want something to eat?"

Roxas nodded his head pathetically as he turned his head to look at his mother.

"You want some ice cream?"

Another pathetic nod.

"Okay, I'll get you some ice cream."

Roxas bit his lip. The emotions that started to swell in the pit of his stomach was really starting to piss him off. It was just ice cream! Why was he feeling the need to cry tears of joy over ice cream? It was completely insane.

Once his mother returned with the ice cream he felt his eyes sting for the mere fact that she had added hot fudge.

"Oh mommy thank you for this…!" He said tearfully, taking a spoonful of the yummy chocolate ice creamy goodness into his mouth. It was just so good. The feel of it on his tongue and down his throat was better than sex! At least, the sex he had before he met Axel.

"Mom, not that I'm not glad that you're here but…why are you here?" he asked, swallowing another mouthful of his delicious frozen treat.

She giggled as she made herself comfortable next to her son. "Well why wouldn't I be? You are pregnant and my son. You need your mother! And I'll be damned if you think that I'm going to just sit at home with your father while my baby boy is with child!"

Roxas raised his brow at his mothers sudden little speech with the spoon still in his mouth. He wondered briefly if this was what he had to look forward too twenty years down the road. Would he be anything like his mother? Neurotic and completely unpredictable? Or would he be like his father? A loving a man with a job as a hit man. Who really knew. All he did know was that he was going to be a parent in seven months. It still scared him. This whole thing was such a big blow to his sanity he was sure he was going to lose it. He didn't even take into account what the hormones would do. If things continued the way they were he'd be hospitalized for psychiatric evaluation before he knew it.

His head soon started to throb with an oncoming headache. He really needed to stop thinking so much. Deciding it was better to go look for Axel than stay with his mother and random thoughts, Roxas finished his ice cream and headed out into the streets of Twilight Town to the house of the soon-to-be-father. He passed various houses, before he entered the market district where he came across someone he hadn't seen in two years.

"…Hayner?"

A blond boy with light brown eyes looked over from his spot in one of the tables outside the local café. His gaze turned from one of curiosity to surprise and then something else. It was a look that Roxas couldn't figure out.

"Roxas?"

Roxas was rooted to the spot. His face was grim but his brows furrowed. He held onto his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked non too politely and in a slightly bored tone.

Hayner smiled a bit and turned his attention to the ring of the café door where a brown haired, green eyed girl emerged with two Styrofoam cups. A tall slightly pudgy boy behind her with another cup.

"Olette? Pence?" Roxas called the names as his eyes grew wide.

The two other teens looked to see the flushed blond a few feet away from them.

"Oh my god…Roxas is that really you?" The girl named Olette said in mild shock.

Roxas didn't know how to feel just then. There in front of him were his two best friends and his ex. He wasn't sure if he should've been happy to see them or not.

"Roxas!" She squealed his name and then laughed as she placed the cups down and ran to boy. Giving him a bone crushing hug. "It's been so long!"

The other boy who he recognized as Pence smiled wide and made his way over to the shocked blond.

"How ya doin' man?" He asked, giving him a one armed hug.

"I'm fine--I mean, I'm great!" He replied. Finally coming to his senses. "I'm just great!" He echoed. "How about you guys? You two still together or what?" Roxas asked, completely ignoring Hayner for the time being. Hoping against hope he wouldn't have to talk to him. Unfortunately for him, hoping could only do so much.

The brunette girl blushed, and Pence gave her a warm grin. "Yeah, it'll be three years next month!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Roxas." Hayner said softly, eyeing him up and down. Gaining the boys attention.

Roxas bit his lip hard. And gave a half-hearted glare. "Hayner." He said stiffly. The other two teens looking back and forth between Roxas and Hayner.

"It's been awhile." Hayner said lowly with a small wince.

"It has." Roxas retorted. The awkwardness that passed was not lost on Roxas. "How's Seifer?" Roxas asked with a raise of his brow.

"Roxas…" Olette began, but was stopped by Pence.

"It's okay 'Lette." Hayner threw a small hurtful look at Roxas. "Seifer…that is to say--we…we broke it off."

Roxas' face went blank. He turned his eyes to his other friends and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked curiously.

Olette sighed but answered. "Our school's have a Struggle Battle competition with Twilight Town Academy this year. Hayner and Pence are both in the team at our school."

Roxas' face paled at this information. The Struggle Battle competition was a year long event! The fact that they were going against Twilight Town Academy meant that the team from the opposing school would be attending the rival school until the competition ended.

"What…?" Roxas squeaked, a bit out of breath. "You guys are going to be here in Twilight Town for the next twenty weeks?" He asked.

Pence nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Yep! Isn't it great?"

Roxas didn't reply. He merely blinked and swallowed. Suddenly he remembered about Axel.

"Um, that's great guys…really, but I, have to go now." He said weakly, slowly moving away from the three. "I'll see you around the campus. Alright?" He didn't wait for a response, before he took off running down the street. Being mindful not to go too fast, but still feeling the need to get out of there.

It didn't take him long to reach Axel's apartment. He pressed the button on the intercom, all the while looking around to make sure they didn't follow him. Axel's gravelly voice soon reached his ears. All he heard was mumbling.

"Axel! Let me in!" He nearly shouted. Not really in the mood to try and decipher what the redhead had said. And with a loud buzz the door was unlocked. Roxas pulled open the heavy metal door and came in contact with the familiar smell of disinfectant and urine. Ah the smell of the Twilight Town's apartment complex's always seemed to bring a bit of nostalgia upon Roxas.

The blond quickly pressed for the elevator. Once he was in the metal deathtrap the ride up to Axel's floor could not have been slower. As he made his way down the zigzag hallway he finally reached the pyro's apartment door.

The little rattling of locks were quickly opened, leaving before them a tired looking Axel in a white wife beater and smiley face boxers. He yawned and scratched at his head.

"Hello Roxie,…what brings you here at this time?" Axel asked, his voice slurred from sleep.

Roxas gave him a sour look. "Axel it is five in the afternoon!" The blond said fiercely when inside. Axel smirked.

"I've been up until seven this morning reading up on pregnancies after the sonogram. Did you know that baby's have fingernails when they are in the womb?"

Roxas raised a brow and lightly sneered. "Fingernails?"

Axel nodded. And Roxas sighed. "Axel, there's a Struggle Battle competition being held at school this year."

"And? They do this every couple years. Big deal." The redhead said, walking over to the attached kitchen in the living room. He grabbed a beer and twisted the cap. Roxas grumbled a bit before he went over and grabbed the bottle.

"If I can't have beer than neither can you!" Roxas poured the drink down the drain. "Lord knows what are hard week this has been without it." Roxas said sarcastically. Bringing a smile to Axel's pouting face.

"Alright, fine. I won't drink." _At least not around you. _Axel decided not to say that last part out loud. Roxas squinted his eyes and huffed. "Axel, a couple kids from my old town is in the opposing Struggle Battle team! Hayner is one of them!"

Axel's jaw dropped. "You're ex? He's in that stupid Struggle Battle thing? You're kidding me."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he roughly rubbed at his face. "No, I'm not kidding. This thing is going to last the rest of the school year!"

Axel gave him a confused look. "The rest of the school year?"

"You went to Twilight Town Academy, how is it that you don't know that the competition lasts that long?" Roxas asked incredulously. "They attend the school for five months!"

Axel shrugged. "It was a dumb game, and I had other things on my mind. Like, making-out with a certain little blond boy." He said with a grin. Roxas scowled but he was unable to fight the blush on his cheeks.

"The reason why it's so long is because they have two students from each school compete once a week. There are at least fifteen students on each team! And Hayner is going to be in the school! Oh my god! Axel!"

"Roxie, relax! Relax,…everything is okay. So you're ex is gonna be attending the same school as you." Axel soothed reasonably. He walked up to the blond and sat him down on his couch. "You broke it off with him years ago."

Roxas looked down at his favorite red flip-flops. He felt a little uneasy when he remembered the way Hayner looked at him. He sighed and snuggled up into Axel's arms.

"We're not married you know," Roxas said suddenly. Axel looked at him as if he were meeting the blond for the first time.

"Dude, we're a little married," said Axel.

Roxas smiled warmly at nothing in particular.

"I know," the blond said, looking up into Axel's neon green eyes. "And I love every minute of it."

Axel hummed as he stroked his young lover's arm. The feel of his warm akin under his touch. "Feel any better?"

Roxas nodded his head and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His eyes took on a worried and tired look.

"This whole thing is just another addition to our list of unexpected occurrences," he said lamely.

Axel grinned and nudged him playfully before saying, "That's the spirit, Roxie!"

* * *

You see that little button that says "Review"?

Please do so after you read! i may not get compensated for writing this, but your comments are just as good. Ask any fanfic auother. They will tell you the same.

They inspire me.

I love you all!

LATERZ MASTURBATERZ!

~Sed


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is chapter three. I hope you all enjoy! um... I could have waited until my birthday to post this, but i didn't feel like it. I think the reviews will be a good enough present for me! Now, as I was rewriting this, (and hating almost every word; I am my own worst critic) I thought to myself "Why not add a few more than ten chapters to this thing? Make it even longer, since I know my friends will more than likely want that." Just a heads up, this fic is probably going to be longer than I anticipated. Maybe,...14 chapters, I don't know, I really gotta go over it again.

Disclaimer: As much as it pains to admit, I do not own kingdom hearts, oh woe is me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Roxas sighed blissfully. His arms spread wide on the large bed. A look of sleepy happiness on his face. As he watched the ceiling fan swirl above him, he could distinctly hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom across from him. He puckered his lips and hummed. He wondered if Axel had told his parents about his…predicament.

Suddenly the sound was abruptly stopped and the fiery redhead stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his slim hips. Another towel was being used to dry his hair. He grinned at Roxas.

"How you feelin', Roxie?" Axel asked as he removed his towel and threw the extra on the blond. Roxas huffed when he pulled the towel off his face.

"Sore," he responded, but the smile on his face told Axel that he was actually quite happy at the moment.

"Well that's to be expected. I mean, we have been pretty busy for the last hour and a half," Axel said with a chuckle, quickly slipping on a pair of boxers and T-shit. "Anyone would be sore after that. Especially considering all the work you were putting in. You were an animal!"

"And that's saying something if it's coming from you," Roxas mumbled when he sat up. The white sheets covering him from the waist down. He crawled to the foot of the bed, bored, and watched Axel dress. He eyed the man up and down. Admiring the lithe body in front of him. Those long legs, those slim hips, and the nipple rings that Roxas couldn't get enough of. Roxas bit his lip and furrowed his brow.

He thought it was bad enough dealing with the pervy male hormones his body produced regularly. Now he had to deal with that_, and _his pregnancy hormones. He could swear that if it weren't for the fact that he was completely wiped he would've kept Axel in the bed with him for much longer.

He lightly smacked his head against the footboard and groaned.

_Curse these hormones._

His bitter thoughts were cut short when he felt long fingers under his chin and familiar warm lips on his slightly red forehead.

"I love you," Axel whispered and Roxas could not stop the dumb grin that forced it's way on his face. Every time he heard those words he felt all warm and fuzzy.

"Love you more," Roxas replied softly. "So, have you told your mom about the baby?"

Axel let out a breath and carded his fingers through his hair. "No. I haven't. And I don't really want to either."

Roxas pulled back and threw a questionable look at Axel. "Why not?"

Axel rolled his eyes and sat on the footboard before he fell down onto the bed beside his pregnant boyfriend. His long legs hanging over the banister. "Because I know that she's gonna blow a gasket! I'm pretty sure she thought that Reno would be the one to get someone pregnant. Considering he fucks everything that moves. But me? Damn it, I'm not even into chicks, so, no worries for her there." Axel grumbled, playing with a lose thread in the sheets.

Roxas smirked. "I never knew your brother was such a whore."

Axel sucked his teeth. "You know he is." He said, sitting up on his arms. "Remember last year? At that disco party? He pretty much tried to rape you!" He then sighed. "I can't really blame him though. He probably saw that cute little ass of yours and just couldn't help himself."

Roxas glared, picked up a pillow and began to smother the annoying pyro with it.

"I do not have a cute little ass! Axel! You're just being paranoid. Call her up and tell her. She's going to find out eventually," Roxas said matter-of-factly as he lifted the pillow off of Axel's face.

Axel had a grim air about him. And his face matched how he was feeling. "You're right. She's going to know sooner or later, so I might as well," Axel said with a huff. He rolled to his side and reached under his pillow for his cell phone. Dialing his mother's number he quickly put it on speaker. The slightly annoying ring echoed in the room. Soon the sound of a woman's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mom," Axel said lamely.

"Axel? It's so good to hear from you! How's school?" She asked sweetly. Axel cringed.

"It's good mom. Um…how are you?" He asked, trying to make small conversation before he let out the reason as to why he was calling. Roxas thought that maybe this was his way of softening the blow.

"Oh I'm fine. Everything is fine here. You're brother stopped by for a visit. Did I tell you that he's working for the Turks?"

"Yes, mom, you did."

"Would you like to talk to him?"

"No, mom, it's okay I just---"

"Reno! Your brother wants to talk to you!"

Axel sighed and looked at Roxas, mouthing out the words. 'Help me.'

Another male's voice soon replaced his mothers. It sounded a bit cocky, and a little childish. But both Roxas and Axel knew that that was how Reno always was.

"Axel, what's goin' on little brother?" Axel pursed his lips in annoyance at the nickname.

"Nothing much…I just wanted to tell mom something," Axel said as he reached out and grabbed Roxas' hand. His anxiety was rising to near painful levels. His stomach fluttered and his heart raced. Axel hated feeling like this. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first day of Junior High.

"What's this about, yo?" Reno asked, knowing that Axel only ever said that he needed to tell their mother something if something big had happened. Memories of when his little brother came out to her flooded his mind. He even remembered a few years ago when he came home with that cute little blond boy. What was his name again? Rox-face?

"It's none of your business, let me talk to mom."

"Tell me what it is first."

"Damn it Reno--"

"Oh for fuck's sake. I'm pregnant, Reno! Now let him talk to his mother!" Roxas nearly shrieked. Not really enjoying the little squabble the two were having over the phone.

There was silence on Axel's end before the distinct sounds of laughter made itself heard.

"Oh my god--oh--I--you, ah ha!"

Axel scowled lightly at the phone. But he really couldn't blame his brother for laughing. He did too when he first heard about his little Roxie being pregnant.

"Reno, give the phone to mom," Axel said calmly. And when those words were said, his brother sobered up. There was a gasp from the phone. He had only heard Axel be so calm when he was telling the truth, or, when he was in trouble.

"You mean to tell me that you---holy shit!" Axel couldn't see it, but he could tell that Reno was probably was white as a ghost. "Oh man… Ma! Axel's gonna be a daddy!"

Axel jumped. "What--Reno! Damn what are you--?"

"Ma! You are not going to believe this…." Reno's said as his voice went far away. The two of them could hear the muffled sound of Reno and his mother. The muffled sounds became louder and soon there was yelling that was not all distinguishable. It wasn't long before his mother was on the phone.

"---kick his ass! Axel Thomas Akrai! What is this about getting someone pregnant?" She yelled through the phone. Axel winced at the tone. "Who is this girl? What, you mean to tell me you're not really gay and that whole coming out thing was some sick prank? Does Roxas know?"

"Mom, it wasn't a prank. I am gay! Okay? And Roxas does know because---"

"Roxas knows you got some girl pregnant?!"

"Mom, I didn't say that, I said----"

"You got another damn thing coming if you think for one minute that I---"

"Mom! For love of god, Roxas is the one's that's pregnant!" Axel yelled, slightly out of breath. "I didn't get some chick pregnant; they lack the certain organ that I happen to take great pleasure in! I got Roxas pregnant. He is the one who's going to have my baby. Not some girl."

There was silence. The tension was so thick that Roxas started biting at his lip. Axel didn't look fazed about it. Roxas started to wonder if the woman had hung up the phone and they just didn't hear the click. Maybe she was stunned by the news and was now in suspended animation; staring blankly at the phone. Or maybe she was planning Axel's demise. Roxas didn't know if he should've been worried. Seeing that Axel had no real emotion on his face, the blond was beginning to get a little anxious.

"Well…" Said the woman finally. "are to you planning to marry him?"

Axel's eyes widened as he looked at the phone with surprise. "What?"

"Are you planning to marry him?" She asked again. "I hope you don't plan to have this child out of wedlock."

The redhead didn't know how to respond. This was not what he was expecting his mother to say. Roxas smiled lightly and took the phone from Axel's numb fingers.

"We'll get you back on that, Mrs. Akrai," Roxas said gently. He didn't wait for a reply before he closed the phone. "Well, Axel?"

Axel gaped like a fish. He stared at the ceiling and slowly moved his neon green eyes to lock with cerulean blue. "Um…" Axel didn't know what to say. It's not like he didn't want to marry Roxas. He really did love him. But he was just hoping that all of that would be a little more down the line. Preferably after he was finished with college. Or at least when Roxas moved in. By then they would have an idea of what they were going to do with their lives. Axel hadn't even picked a real major yet. He gulped and his lips thinned into a grim line.

Roxas' smile still plastered on his face. "Axel?" He called lightly.

"Y-yeah?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk. "Are you going to make a respectable young man out of me?"

Axel nodded. Finally seeming to snap out of it. "Respectable…yeah." He shook his head. "Of course." Axel said as he sat up on his arms and smiled warmly at him. "But…if I'm going to do this, I want to do it right." Axel said with a playfulness that only Roxas ever saw. Roxas grinned.

"Oh, Axel, you don't have to go through all that for little ol' me." Roxas sighed, batting his eyelashes and placing the back of his hand to his forehead. Axel let out a breathy chuckle at the display.

"But I do, Roxie. If I am to make you mine, I will do it all. A ring, moonlit dinner under the stars, maybe some dancing, and of course, a bit of naked midnight fun," Axel said with a growing smirk.

Roxas giggled a little. "Naked midnight fun? Wow, aren't you the romantic," he said lazily. Axel shrugged, but soon a look of seriousness invaded the pyro's usually carefree face. He quickly moved, and sat on the bed in front of the blond.

"Roxas," he said softly. "If we are going to be together forever you have to know a few things about me. I am a screwed up individual," He said seriously. "When I was younger, Reno used to make monkey noises when he masturbated." Roxas blinked, but smiled.

"Really? Well,…my cousin Cloud used to sound like a Dolphin;. It was the most awkward week of my life," Roxas mumbled with a grin. "I don't know what made him think he could go a week with Sephiroth out of town." Axel's eyes teared up and he threw his hands in the air before he tackled the pregnant male.

"Oh my god, you're screwed up too! We're soul mates!"

Roxas let out a laugh. "You're right! I don't want to marry you either!"

Axel gasped and looked his lover in the eyes. "I l-l-love you!"

Roxas' face took on a blank look before he sighed and looked off to the side. "Grow up, Bambi," he said, throwing a look into those neon green eyes. Axel bit his lip. Never had he heard his boyfriend say something so…sweet!

"My god, Roxie, you really are the guy for me!" Axel cried, tackling the pregnant male to the bed. "A boy who can call me on my bullshit and is sweet about it. What the fuck happened?" He paused. "Did god give me a coupon?"

Roxas couldn't hold in the laughs any longer. It was times like these that he loved. The laughter he and Axel shared over the course of their relationship filled Roxas' body with warmth. The fact that he was able to go back and forth with Axel's wise cracks and his dryer than the desert sarcasm was what made their conversations so interesting. Roxas leaned up and kissed those thin lips. His smile remained even when he parted from the man above him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Roxas sat with a scowl on his face. Even though he had just got back from Axel's place completely and utter satisfied in ever sense of the word, he was in a bad mood. Apparently his mother had decided to throw a baby shower. He had absolutely no idea why she thought it would be a good idea to throw it, considering he was only nine weeks along. But, he didn't really care. It was free stuff, and it was stuff he needed. What he did care about was the fact that over half of the people who attended the stupid thing were drunk off their asses. And it had only been going on for two hours. Roxas sat in a big white chair with blue and pink ribbons decorating the majority of it. Axel sat beside him, rubbing his shoulders and hoping to keep the blond from snapping and killing everyone within a five mile radius.

"Wahoo! Party!" Yelled his father with a lamp shade on his head and a beer bottle in his hand. Roxas raised a brow at the spectacle. He always wondered how it was possible for his father to get so smashed when all he had was half a beer.

"I could so go for a beer right now." He mumbled under his breath. Axel smiled sympathetically down at him. "This is so stupid! Why am I here? Why did I bother coming home? It would've been better if I just stayed at your house and let you screw my brains out."

Axel blushed lightly at the blunt statement, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Yeah, well, we can only do it so much before we pass out and die from exhaustion."

"It's not like I can help it," Roxas said reasonably, closing his eyes and trying to will away the slowly oncoming headache. "I'm pregnant remember? My libido is only going to increase within the next few months due to these damn hormones."

Axel leered at him before he let a smirk show on his cat-like face. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Roxas smiled at that, but quickly growled low in his throat when he saw his aunt and mother bring in a piñata in the shape of a baby.

"Okay! Who wants to be the first to crack this thing?" His aunt asked enthusiastically.

"Axel, I hope you know that I'm looking forward to sleeping in a cot for the rest of my life. Because in ten minutes I'm going to blow everyone away," he said irritably. He hated parties that involved him as the center of attention. It was just all so embarrassing and annoying at the same time.

Axel shook his head with a tut and ruffled affectionately at his blond locks. "Roxie, Roxie, Roxie, lets be realistic here. You don't know how to use a gun…" The redhead paused when he saw the piñata baby crack through the force of a plank. "I'll do it."

Roxas smiled at him before sighing and getting up out of the white chair to make his way into the kitchen without catching anyone's attention. He looked through the refrigerator for something other than party food to eat. Feeling in the mood for something sweet but crunchy, he grabbed a couple of apples, peeled them and sliced them into sections before smearing on peanut butter . He sat at the kitchen table and ate one of the slices with a small smile breaking across his face as he watched Axel with heavy lidded eyes.

"Want one?" He asked after he swallowed a mouth full, holding out the plate. Axel shook his head.

"Nah, apples and peanut butter isn't exactly my most favorite snack in the world," he said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Asked Roxas, taking another bite before continuing. "What is your favorite snack then?"

Axel eyed the blond boy up and down, his smirk growing. "Chili peppers!"

Roxas wanted to bang his head against the table. Of all the time he left an opening for sexual innuendo's Axel had to choose now to be proper for once. He grumbled darkly but the smile that threatened to come out was ruining it.

He glanced at the small radio on the counter and noticed the time. The glaring red numbers reading 1:30AM.

"Oh my god, how long have we been in there?" Roxas asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of the small drunken party they called a shower.

Axel thought for a moment. "About five hours or so, since we got back from my place."

Roxas let out a groan as he finally felt the affects of the day hit him like a ton of bricks. "This has been a long day!"

"I know, Roxie. You've been very busy doing…whatever it is you did before you came over and entertained yourself for over an hour."

Roxas glared at the redhead but it failed on him. As it almost always did. Axel sat beside him at the kitchen table with his Cheshire cat grin.

"You wanna stay over?" Roxas asked, finishing off the apples and licking off the peanut buttery juices that remained on his fingers. Axel rolled his eyes at the question.

"Like your mom is going to let me leave this late."

Roxas snorted and rubbed at his face. "That's true," he said tiredly. He got up from the table, placed his dish in the sink and snuck passed the strange party goers with Axel in toe. Once they were in his little basement bedroom, Roxas quickly took off his clothes, leaving him clad in just his black and white checker patterned boxers. He was feeling too tired and too lazy to change into pajama's. So, he just plopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Axel saw this and smiled down at him from his place on the full sized bed. He quickly mimicked Roxas and stripped down to his own boxers before lying in the bed and wrapping his arm around Roxas as his blond lover cuddled up to him. Too soon the signs of sleep started to fill his mind. And he was he cast into the realms of dreams.

Roxas awoke a few hours later feeling the urge to relieve himself. One of the worst things about the pregnancy he noticed, was his urge to use the bathroom at least twenty times a day. It really sucked. He sighed and carefully maneuvered himself out of Axel's protective grasp. He let out a dark mumble before he got out of bed and headed to his small bathroom. Only to find it locked. He mumbled louder in his annoyed and sleep foggy way before he knocked. Thanking every and all gods that Axel was a sound sleeper.

"Who the hell is in there?!" He asked, nearly yelling. The sound of flushing and running water caught his ear before a blond, spiked head popped out from the door.

"Cloud!"

"Roxas, do you mind? I'm kind of busy here."

Roxas scowled. "This is _my_ bathroom!" He said with malice.

"I know that." Cloud replied calmly, his eyelids lowered as he stared at Roxas.

"Then why are you using it? What in the hell is wrong with yours?"

Cloud shrugged before he closed the door. "There was an accident." was all that was said for an answer. Roxas' eye twitched in annoyance.

"An accident?!"

The door opened once again before Cloud popped his head out once more. "Yep. An accident. Seph and me were…doing something and he kind of lost his balance."

Roxas shook his head, not really wanting to hear anymore and fighting to keep from wetting himself.

"Damn it Cloud, I'm going to kick your ass! Get the hell out of my bathroom!"

The door closed once more. "Can't now, very busy. Go away."

Roxas let out a whining noise before he punched the door and stomped up the stair's onto the first floor in hopes of finding a bathroom quickly. After finding said bathroom and feeling more than a little better he began his journey back to his basement bedroom. But not before he came across Sephiroth in the kitchen.

He struggled not to yelp, only to let out a very not so manly squeak. The tall sliver haired man turned to see the small blond and smiled chillingly. Roxas gulped at the expression and slowly but steadily tried to move away. Only to see his reflecting fearful eyes in the deadly blade of Sephiroth's masamune. The tall man held the sword with loose fingers before he leaned in to look at the small blond.

"Cloud…" He said lightly. And Roxas could smell the alcohol on his breath. Raspberry schnapps if he was correct. He was drunk!

"Um…" Roxas bit his lip and saw the tall very scary man glance at his menstruations with a smirk. Roxas was not sure if he should've been scared or slightly turned on. "S-Sephiroth,…I'm Roxas." Sephiroth's smirk left in replace to a small grin and a chuckle.

"Now, Kitten, why do I get the feeling you are trying to avoid me?" He cooed. Strong hands gently caressed his face and Roxas was half tempted to lean in to that touch, but soon remembered that the man was a complete psychopath at the best of times. He didn't really want to see what he was like when drunk.

"Sephiroth…" Roxas choked. And whimpered when he saw the lust in the man's eyes. The deep voice that held little to no emotion purred at him, and Roxas felt Sephiroth nuzzle into his hair and neck.

"Is my kitten hungry?" He asked seductively, nipping at the jugular of Roxas' neck. The small teen let in a gasp and had to keep himself from yelling out.

_Oh my god he's going to rape me!! _

Soon those strong hands traced down his naked chest, leaving tickling sensations over his skin until the reached the waistband of his boxer shorts. Roxas inwardly cursed at his laziness for not putting on his pajama's and also cursed at the blood rushing to his ears, causing him to blush crimson at the touches.

"You're being such a good kitten, maybe I should reward you?" He asked sweetly to himself, fingering the waist band to Roxas' boxers. And just as he was about to make his descend into those lightly threaded shorts Roxas' named was called.

"Roxie?" It was Axel. Roxas let out of sob of relief and slight fear when cold and hard mako green eyes glared at the redhead standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What're you---"

"Oh god, Axel! Save me! He's completely drunk!"

Axel's face went through an array of emotions before his eyes settled on Sephiroth's steel cool gaze. The sword that once struck the wall, leaving Roxas in place, whirled in Sephiroth's hand before the tip tapped the linoleum floor.

"You will leave at once or find yourself missing a favored organ." The older man said in a deadly calm voice. The tip of his sword pointed in Axel's face. The redhead took on a playful yet slightly sadistic look before cocking his head to the side.

"Careful, Seph. Mess with fire and you might get burned." Said the pyro, fire emanated from his fingertips and formed circles as his Chakrams appeared into his hands. Sephiroth made no comment before he lunged forward, his masamune ready to swipe and Axel ready to block. Suddenly a large sword came in contact with both weapons and a wide eyed Roxas stared in shock as Cloud glared daggers at his fiancé.

"Sephiroth! I leave you alone for five minutes and come back to find you molesting my cousin?!"

Sephiroth blinked but made no move to draw back his sword. "Cloud?"

"I told you drinking all that schnapps would do this to you! But do you listen? No, of course not. Why I have just the right mind to ban you from the liquor cabinet all together!" The older blond ranted. Axel stared at the two before he was addressed by Cloud.

"I'm sorry for this. It won't happen again. He usually gets a little handsy when he drinks so much." Cloud said, taking his eyes away from Axel to his cousin. "You alright, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded his head and tried to calm the fast beating of his heart. That had to be the single most terrifying thing to have happened to him since he found out about Hayner attending his school for a year.

Axel let go of his Chakrams as they burst into flames and dispersed. He eyed the couple warily before he quickly moved to Roxas' side.

"Roxie? Are you okay?" Axel asked as he looked his boyfriend up and down. Searching for anything out of the ordinary. Knowing that if Sephiroth hurt one little hair on his head he would burn the pretty boy to a crisp.

Roxas squinted his eyes, seeming to try to find the right words. And finally he spoke. "Oh my god, I have never been as turned on by you as I am right now…" He said breathlessly. He could not believe how Axel came to his rescue like that. And against Sephiroth! The guy had to be the most intimating man in Twilight Town. He felt both excited by the concept and a little disappointed that he didn't do anything to defend himself, but that didn't really matter.

Axel stared at him for a moment and smiled lightly as he let out a laugh. "I thought you hated the whole 'damsel in distress' thing." Axel commented, pushing a lock of blond hair from Roxas' brow.

"Just when I thought you couldn't fit your foot any further in your mouth…whatever." Roxas shook his head, trying to will away the excitement that those unbelievably unexpected five minutes had brought. It must have been the adrenaline he was feeling. Still, he couldn't help but feel frustrated by the fact that Axel just had to say something like that! Honestly, as if he was going to throw himself at him like that again. Roxas scowled again. Of course he was going to throw himself at him. The hormones would command it of him sooner or later. And like any other teenager in their sexual peak; he had no real choice in the matter.

That really sucked.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Using my fire at five in the morning tends to wipe me out." Axel paused. "Among other things," he added with a grin.

Roxas blushed at that, but didn't comment. The adrenaline was finally starting to go down, and with it, his body started to feel heavy. When they reached bed, he plopped down in the same manner not even a few hours ago, and cuddled up with Axel. He traced his fingers lightly over his chest. Still very tired but not really feeling the pull of sleep just yet. Something in the back of his mind was bothering him.

"Axel?" he called softly.

"Mmmm?" Axel responded, his eyes closed but his mind fully aware.

"Since we're going to be having this little parasite, what do you think it'll be?"

Axel stirred slightly and cracked an eye open to look down at the yellow blond spiked head of his lover. "What do you mean?"

Roxas' fingers paused. "I mean, do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl?"

Axel thought for a moment before he answered. "A girl. Most likely. Seeing as how eighty-seven percent of your family is made up of males," he said with a dramatic sigh. "They can't all be gay guys."

Roxas let out a breathy laugh. "That's for sure. I mean, my god, besides my dad and uncle DiZ almost every guy in this family is gay." He got up from his position and looked down at Axel with wide eyes. "How did I not notice that?"

Axel chuckled. "Because, you were too busy drooling over the awesomeness that is me," he said with a sigh and a shrug. "Not that I can blame you."

Roxas rolled his eyes and settled back into his spot. It was quiet for a moment, and Roxas felt actually quite content just then. Simply laying in a bed with the man that he came to love so unconditionally. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and loving the warmth that he body produced. He wasn't sure, but, he could almost swear that Axel's control of the element of fie made his body just a little bit warmer. It was a soothing heat that Roxas could just not get enough of. And he doubted he would for a very long time.

"Good night Axel," Roxas whispered softly into the darkness, feeling the heaviness of sleep weigh down against his mind. An upwards curling of his lips was brought to his face when he heard Axel's tired voice speak out to him.

"Good night, Roxie."

OoOoOoOoO

Roxas woke up alone, feeling the bed and noticing the warmth that usually greeted him was gone. He looked around his room and when he didn't see Axel he thought little about it. The man was probably just getting breakfast or something. He shrugged and went over to his bathroom. Making sure that no one was in it. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the earlier events. He was still a little uneasy about the entire thing. As he went about his normal routine, he wondered what would have happened if Axel hadn't come looking for him. Would Sephiroth had gone further? Would he had taken him right there on the kitchen table?

Roxas shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head and concentrate on brushing his teeth. But the gentle feel of those strong hands still lingered. He had touched him in a way that he thought Sephiroth was unable. It scared him to no ends.

He sighed, spit out the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed. He quickly went upstairs to the kitchen after he put on a shirt and found Axel sipping on coffee and eyeing a very stoic looking Sephiroth. Cloud was smiling ruefully at the sliver haired man, looking ever once in a while at the news paper comics and giggling lightly. His aunt Karen was making chocolate chip pancakes, and Roxas could almost taste them on his tongue.

"Morning," he mumbled, smiling at Axel. Cloud nodded his greeting and Sephiroth simply stared at him. It was kind of unnerving actually.

"Morning, Roxie. Sleep well?" Axel asked, as he poured a little more cream into an extra mug of coffee. Roxas nodded his thanks and sipped at his own hot drink. He vaguely remembered Yazoo telling him that drinking the caffeinated drink was alright. In all honesty he was eternally thankful for that. He didn't think he could go one day without his yummy coffee. To think he just got addicted to it a year ago. No thanks to Axel's near religious habit to have at least three cups of the stuff a day.

"Roxas," His aunt called softly. "are you hungry? I made your favorite!" She said cheerfully, placing the pancakes on a big plate and placing it on the table top. Roxas' mouth watered as he smelled the chocolaty pancake goodness that was his favorite breakfast food. He started stacking his plate when he noticed that Sephiroth had not stopped staring at him. He looked to see that the sliver haired man had a blank expression on his face. He stole a glance at Axel to see if the pyro had noticed it and, to his horror, he did. And he was glaring daggers at the man with a smirk on his face. All the tension was starting to make him more sick than hungry.

He had absolutely no idea what was going to be in store for the next few months, but if this current situation was anything to go by; it was going to be hell.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Chapter four will be up within the next week or so :P

Now, review this bloody thing. xD

Laterz Masturbaterz!

~Sed


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my freaky darlings!~

Welcome to the forth installment of Unexpected Occurrences!

I must warn you that this fic is only _half_ beta'd since my second beta hasn't gotten back to me in a while. Which means when I get the other beta'd version i'll post it up, just a heads up if you get a notification telling you I've updated another chapter. What can I say? I'm a bit impatient. .

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I merely use the characters to play. And such fun they are.

* * *

Chapter 4

Roxas was quite nervous. Today was the day that they would announce the struggle battle. And after doing so the students from the rival school would be attending. He wasn't sure if he was nervous about the fact that his old friends would be attending, or if he was worried about what they would think of him. What with being pregnant and all. He didn't really know. So, as he sat at his desk in English, he couldn't stop biting his nails. Demyx, a boy with some weird mullet was watching him with worry in his eyes.

"You alright, man?" He asked, poking the blond on the shoulder. Roxas looked at him and nodded.

Demyx was an alright guy. Roxas considered him a friend of sorts, along with a few others. "Yeah, just a little…nervous I guess."

"About what?"

Roxas spit out a piece of his nail before he spoke. "Well, a few of the kids from the rival school are…sorta my old friend's," he said reluctantly. "And, one of them happen to be my ex."

Demyx's eyes widened. Roxas had told the other teen about his life before he moved to Twilight Town. Briefly, but he knew enough. He knew about Pence and Olette. He even told him about Hayner and what happened just before he moved here. Demyx was actually a pretty good listener. Roxas thought that the reason he got along so well with Demyx was probably because he was kind of like Axel. But unlike Axel, Demyx could control water. He was pretty good at controlling the element and could even make little dancing figures out of them.

"Oh man, that's got to be rough."

Roxas hummed. "You have no idea."

He nearly choked when their English teacher came into the room. He was a duck of some sort, and he was also the Magic's professor in elemental summoning. It was a lot more simple than most people would have thought. Roxas actually did rather well in the teachers classes. He was a little advanced than some of the other students, being able to call forth more than a few elements in combat.

"Listen up students!" Came the strange squeaky yet quacking speech. "As you all know, the students of Destiny Islands High will be attending the school until the struggle battle competition is over. I expect you all to welcome them. And remember, even though they are our current rivals, doesn't mean you can't make friends," the teacher said with his wand tapping against his feathery arm.

A chorus of "Yes Professor Donald" was heard amongst the classroom. Donald nodded and waved the students in. Roxas recognized three out of the six, inwardly cursing his luck to hell and back.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie."

Roxas felt a nudge at his arm. "So, which one is your ex?" Demyx asked, looking at the six new comers. Roxas sighed.

"He's the blond one, wearing mostly green,"

Demyx made a low whistle. "Wow, he's actually kind of cute. It's a shame he did that to you though. You two look like you must've made a cute couple." Demyx shrugged. "But, I guess if it weren't for him you wouldn't be with Axel," he said as an after thought.

Roxas blinked at him, but didn't comment. Instead, he simply looked at the head of the classroom as Professor Donald seated them. Roxas was at least a little happy that none of them were seated anywhere near him. And he looked to his right to see Zexion, an emo looking boy with blue hair reading a thick book. The boy glanced at Roxas and smirked before returning to his book.

"Hey, Zexion, what do you think of the new kids?" Demyx asked, leaning in over Roxas desk to speak to the teen. Roxas picked up his own book and glared lightly at Demyx.

"Do you mind?" Roxas asked irritably. His question was ignored as the water conjurer grinned at Zexion.

"I could care less." he said in a low voice, not looking up from his book.

"Oh, c'mon Zexy, you have to have some opinion of them."

Both Zexion and Roxas bristled at the nickname. Roxas knew that the two had some kind of unresolved sexual tension, and hearing the nickname was a little weird. And Zexion just didn't like the name at all. He knew that if Axel were here, the pyro would more than likely be laughing his ass off or, attempting to get Roxas into a little make-out session in the back.

"No, I do not," Zexion said, turning a cool gaze at Demyx, and glaring when it had no affect. He sighed. "They don't bother me. And as long as they continue to leave me alone then it doesn't matter to me."

Roxas scowled lightly and used his finger to push Demyx's head away, successfully pushing the blond to his own seat. Zexion stared at Roxas for a moment before speaking softly.

"Are you doing alright, what with that whole…" Zexion tried to think of an appropriate word. "…situation?" Zexion had to be one of a few people who actually knew about Roxas' 'situation.' Since he was one of the volunteers to create the potion, Zexion also took note of the side-affects. He had no idea that pregnancy would be one of them. Least to say that after the entire research team was threatened to keep their mouths shut about the entire thing, a hault was put onto the continuation of the project. Thanks to Yazoo and his wonderfully persuasive ways.

Roxas glared, but it held no real malice. "Well, lets see, I've got morning sickness, afternoon sickness, driving to school sickness, my clothes don't fit, my shoes don't fit, and I have to pee every twenty minutes."

Zexion didn't comment. He simply shrugged and returned to his book. "I am still trying to find out what exactly happened to cause this little mishap."

"Don't you give me that! This is more than a mishap Zexion, it's a fucking train wreck."

Zexion snorted. "At least this gives us an interesting opportunity to study the affects of male pregnancy," He paused and sneered at Roxas. "But the way you're acting I'm starting to wonder if you'll eat your baby after it's born."

Roxas grinned at that. Even though the circumstances were more than a little odd at the moment, his agreement to join the study proved to be interesting. Over the course of four months he was able to build a friendship with Zexion. Which made him toss out the idea that the guy was probably the one to give him the ability to become pregnant in the first place.

"That's messed up, Zexy," Demyx quipped with a pout. Causing the other boy to bite back a response.

Roxas suppressed a laugh.

"Students!" the professor called, slightly annoyed with all the talking going on in his classroom. "Please hand in your reports!"

Roxas paled. He had completely forgotten about it! What with everything that was going on, the fact that he had a report due was completely wiped from his mind. He saw the other students, save for the ones who had just transferred, get up and place their papers on the desk. He bit at his nails again. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, he knew for a fact that if he didn't hand in something soon, that the professor was going to call on him and ask him what happened in front of the entire class. He really didn't want to deal with that right now. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and a face that Roxas hadn't seen in while appeared.

"Professor?" Kadaj called, looking around the classroom slightly before resting his eyes on Roxas and smirking, before his face became an emotionless mask as he turn to face the professor. "The principal wants to see Roxas in his office."

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He could not have been happier to go to the principals office. Not that the principal was someone that Roxas didn't like. He was actually a pretty good guy. A little weird at times, but overall someone you could get along with.

"Roxas, you are excused,"

Roxas nodded his head and collected his things. Demyx throwing him a thumbs up, and Zexion smirked. He smiled at the two, trying not to let his eyes wander. The last thing he wanted was to look at his old friends. At least, he didn't want to look at Hayner. The entire situation was still a bit strange in his opinion. And until he came to grasp it as an actual reality, he'd much rather not deal with it.

He quickly followed Kadaj out of the room and smiled at him. Kadaj smiled back.

"How goes it, Kadaj?" he asked, mentally feeling the need to smack himself on the forehead for saying something so fifth grade. But he grinned when Kadaj smiled.

"It goes." He said simply.

Roxas nodded, not really knowing what to say. After the last couple years the sexual tension that was between them had lifted somewhat. Still, it was pretty awkward to be around the sliver haired teen without so much as feeling out of sorts. Kadaj sensed his uneasiness and spoke again. "I've been seeing someone,"

The blond was shook out of his thoughts by this. He blinked. "What?"

"I've been seeing someone," Kadaj repeated.

Roxas smiled widely when he came to his senses. "Really? That's great! Is it anyone I know?"

Kadaj didn't speak. He just lowered his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks with his hair.

"So…? It is someone I know? Or at least, know of?"

Again, Kadaj didn't speak, but his body language told Roxas all that he needed to know. This peaked his curiosity. But he had no time to press further as they finally made it to the principals office. Roxas stared at the big bold letters and sighed. "I'll see you Kadaj," He said, his hand stilling at the knob when Kadaj finally spoke.

"You know him…well, you know _of _him,"

Roxas stared at him as Kadaj turned and left. He wasn't entirely sure why, but for some reason he was more confused than happy. Originally he just made up that whole 'know _of _him,' thing. In a way he could guess it made sense, sort of.

He mentally shook himself out of the oncoming wondering thoughts that usually kept his attention. He didn't need to be distracted by his brain right now. What he had to do was go in the principals office and see what the reasons were for him being called. He gripped the doorknob and opened the door to find the smiling face of the school's principal. He was a short man with large round ears and a stringy tail.

"Hello Roxas! It's good to see you!" Came his slightly high voice. Roxas smiled and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Good to see you too, sir," Roxas said, with a look of surprise as he took in everything that was cluttered in the room. Books, little statues, papers, folders, and a snow globe was what took up the majority of the room. Well, the snow globe wasn't all that big, but it was bigger than the snow globes Roxas was used to seeing.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, biting his lip. He wasn't feeling too comfortable at that moment. Even though he had no reasons to be, the room was very cozy, but something about him being there at that moment seemed to make Roxas wonder what it was all about.

"Yes, Roxas, I heard from your mother that you are…how can I put this?"

"Special?" Roxas offered with a cheeky grin.

"No--well, you are undoubtly special in your own way, but that isn't it. To put it bluntly Roxas, your mother told me you were…pregnant."

"I know that." Roxas said, a little hesitant to continue. He could see the question in those big eyes. "Um…it's not like I was _planning_ for it to happen, or anything. It just, sort of, did. But sir--"

"Please, call me Mickey," the principal said softly. Roxas nodded.

"Okay, Mickey, um, this entire thing was a complete accident. At least, I'd like to think so. And, well,…now…" He motioned with his hand around his stomach, as if that were to explain the situation. Mickey hummed.

"Well, Roxas, I can't say I'm surprised. After being a principal here in Twilight Town academy one tends to expect the unexpected. Especially with the students here learning to hone their skills and abilities. But I am worried. Teen parents aren't rare nowadays, but it's a little unusual in this case. I'm afraid that we might have to do something drastic."

Roxas felt a slight panic and fear. Was he going to be expelled? Suspended? He didn't really want to think about it. He was only a junior for heaven sake! He had one more year to go before he left the god-forsaken place and move on to bigger and better things. What those things were he didn't know just yet, but he knew he wouldn't be able to obtain them if he were to be kicked out of school with a kid on the way.

"Sir?"

"Roxas, I am afraid we're going to have to redo your class schedule,"

Roxas gawked. That was it? Just change his classes? Well,…it was better than being expelled that's for sure, but it still left him a little apprehensive.

"Um…so, I'm not getting kicked out?"

Mickey shook his head. "No, no, you're not getting expelled. We're simply going to arrange your classes so that you can still graduate on time and have room to go to your appointments, or whatever it is you are going to be doing while you are pregnant. We'll have to do something about your magic and melee training. We don't want you stressing yourself, but we do want you to pass the classes." Mickey furrowed his brow in concentration. At that moment Roxas could not have been happier to hear the news. And damn his pregnancy hormones for making him want to cry.

"Thank you, Mickey,"

The principal looked up and smiled kindly at the blond. "It's not a problem Roxas,"

OoOoOoOoO

As the day progressed, the classes that went with any normal school day was hectic and stressful for Roxas. Trying constantly to avoid Hayner was harder than he thought. Every time he saw Olette and Pence together, Hayner would just show up and hang around them. It's not like he didn't like Hayner. It had been years since he saw the blond and since then Roxas had grown to let the old bitterness of what happened in the past roll off his back with no problem. That isn't to say he didn't feel weird about being around Hayner.

At lunch he stayed close to Demyx while Zexion researched the reasons behind the strange estrogen in the potion. The students were allowed to eat outside, so that little fact made it easier for Roxas to avoid the blond boy. Demyx smiled when a few other teens came by their table. One was a blond girl with slick back hair and two antenna looking pieces that just refused to go down. She wore a pair of low-rider jeans and a tight black t-shirt with the words 'Fail' in big bold letters. Another was a very effeminate male with long pink hair cut in layers, sporting a white fedora with skinny leg jeans and pink tank top with high heeled boots. Roxas could've sworn his girlish ways could beat Yazoo's feminine qualities with a stick.

"Hey Larxene, hey Marluxia!" Demyx cheerfully greeted.

Larxene smirked and Marluxia smiled prettily. "Hello, guys, what's new?" The pink haired man asked as he made himself comfortable next to Roxas. Larxene took a seat near Zexion and waved at Demyx.

"Not much," said Demyx. "Just hiding Roxas,"

"Hiding him? From what? Don't tell me that pyro freak Axel has been bothering you for sex more than usual," Larxene huffed. Roxas always wondered what exactly happened to make Larxene hate Axel the way she did. He once tried asking Axel, but the only explanation he gave was that she was jealous of the awesome fire that burns passionately throughout his being. Needless to say, Roxas doubted Axel knew the true reasons and everything that he was told was completely pulled from the redheads ass.

"No," said Roxas with a grimace. "Demyx is hiding me from…Hayner,"

"Isn't he that guy you had a thing with before you came over here?" Marluxia asked curiously, he tilted his head to the side with a look of question on his face. Roxas let out a grunt.

"I simply find it amazing how everyone knows this bit of information about me!"

Demyx grinned and answered for him. "Yeah, he's the same one. You heard about the Struggle Battle competition, right?"

"Not that I'm into sports; but yes, I know about it. They're doing it this year aren't they?"

Demyx nodded and leaned over the table so that he was closer to Marluxia. "Yep! The school that's competing with us is Destiny Islands high. Apparently that dude, Hayner and a few of his old friends are in the school and are now attending here."

Marluxia threw a worried glance at Roxas, but quickly regretted it when he saw the glare on the blonde's face. He flinched back slightly.

"Damn it, Demyx, do you have to tell everyone everything? Last time I remembered it was _my_ business. Not Demyx's business, but _Roxas' _business! And Roxas isn't too keen on the idea that Demyx is talking about Roxas' shit!"

"You do realize you are talking the third person, don't you?" Zexion asked lazily, as he looked up from his book.

Roxas' cheeks flushed. "If Roxas wants to talk in the third person than Roxas will talk in the third person if he damn well feels like it! Roxas can do whatever he pleases! And until this kids pops out of him there is nothing you can say that will make Roxas---"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Did you just say kid?" Larxene interrupted, with a curious expression on her face.

Roxas slumped in his seat and lightly banged his head against the fake wooden lunch table. He just had to go and stick his foot in his mouth! And just when he thought that Axel was the only one to have such a talent. He sighed.

"Yeah,…I, I'm sort of…pregnant," Roxas mumbled out the last part, but even that didn't stop the looks of shock and bewilderment that took place on Larxene and Marluxia's faces. Zexion rolled his eyes and Demyx giggled.

"Y-you're pregnant…? How,…how is that even possible?" Marluxia asked, finally finding his voice. Roxas threw a glare at Zexion.

"Ask him how it's possible! He's the one that gave me the damn potion!"

Zexion bristled. "Hey, I didn't know it could cause you the ability to conceive! If I had known that, I wouldn't have given you the potion in the first place! Don't go blaming me just because something that was completely out of my control just so happen to have occurred! "

"I never said that I blamed you! And even if I did, which I didn't, you can't go on saying that at least my blaming you doesn't make sense. I mean, you have the technology to make me able to bare kids, what with all that science bullshit you surround your self with twenty-four-seven!" Roxas shrilled, as he stood up with his hands on the table.

Zexion mimicked Roxas and his voice took on a higher level. "I told you that the potion was highly unstable! I told you not to go do anything that might affect it! But did you listen? No, of course not, instead, you just had to run to Axel, lay on your back and spread your legs!"

Roxas' face flushed crimson, and he gaped before he outright yelled. "At least I have a man to spread my legs too! Unlike you, you are so caught up in your damn research you can't stop to left your nose out of your stupid books to see that Demyx is just as welling to fuck you in half the same way Axel is with me!"

Zexion blushed, his mouth hung open and his eyes quickly glanced to see a blushing Demyx staring at the laminated wood grains on the lunch table.

Marluxia was torn between laughing and moving away slowly. Larxene looked at Roxas with a new found respect. Never had she seen the blond switch an argument like that. It was kind of heart warming and deliciously interesting at the same time. Roxas was actually pretty damn happy about that fact that their little fight hadn't caused the entire cafeteria to stare at them. They were all too caught up in getting to know the new comers to the school.

"Demyx…" the silence broke when Zexion called his name. Demyx looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Well, while I wouldn't have said those exact words, they are…kind of…true?"

"Y-you want to fuck me in half?" He asked with a grimace. Demyx's eyes widened.

"No! no, well,…what I---that is to say that---will you go out with me?" Demyx asked with a shrug and carefree grin, trying to hide his discomfort.

Zexion's plopped back into his seat and stared at him. "Um…okay?"

Demyx grinned, got up from the opposite side of the table and quickly made himself comfortable next to Zexion. "So, how about I pick you up, we go over to my place and watch a couple of bad movies? I've got popcorn!" He said with a sing-song voice. Zexion merely nodded dumbly before he regained himself and smiled.

"That would be…nice, Demyx,"

"Wahoo, way to go, Roxas! Who'd a thought that you yelling at someone would end up bringing two obviously gay boys together," Marluxia said with a giggle.

"Marluxia, you are the single most femininity gay male I have ever come across next to Yazoo. And that's saying something." Roxas sniffed, "If anyone could possibility get anymore gay than those two it would be you," he said, setting himself next to the pink haired man and eyeing the way Larxene tried to hold in her laughter.

"So, you really are pregnant, aren't you?" Marluxia asked, a seriousness coming over him. Roxas nodded.

"And Axel is the father?" asked Larxene, although Roxas could tell she had a hard time not spitting out his name.

Another nod.

Marluxia's face took on a thoughtful look, before he spoke again. "How does Axel feel about it?"

Roxas hesitated. "Um…he's alright with it. He's actually looking forward to being a dad I think. His mom on the other hand…well, she seemed kind of okay with it, but that woman is harder to read than Sephiroth,"

Marluxia winced in sympathy. Being a senior, he'd known Sephiroth for a little while before he graduated. The man was something else alright. He was a skilled fighter, and because he kept such an emotionless façade he was very hard to predict.

"Let's just hope that nothing too bad happens. I've dealt with my share of unreadable people, so who knows what's going on in their head,"

Roxas let out a chuckle. "I can tell you right now that I know shit is going to hit the fan. With my luck, it's more than a possibility,"

Roxas was taken out of his slightly brooding state when his back pocket started to vibrate. He reached inside and grabbed his cell phone, instantly smiling when he saw the pixilated letters spell Axel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxie! I got you your favorite lunch!"

Roxas brightened. "Chicken pot pie?"

"with chocolate milk! But I don't see you, where are you?"

Roxas bit his lip. He knew Axel and Larxene were sure to pick a fight. And he had enough yelling for one day. "I'll meet you, where are you?"

"near the fountain."

"Okay! I'll see you in five," Roxas closed his phone smiling to himself. He quickly grabbed his bag, waved at his strange nitpick of friends and tried to avoid Hayner with succession. Roxas made it to the fountain without any problems. The statue of their principal wearing some sort of magical hat and robe stood at the center, water raining down from his outstretched hand. It was an interesting fountain, one Roxas found to be worth watching, for the water would change colors.

The sight of flaming red hair caught his eye and he could almost feel his heart jump. Even after three years with Axel, Roxas just couldn't get over the small feeling of excitement whenever he saw him at his school.

"Axel!" Roxas called, jumping lightly on the back of his lover and loving how he was able to keep his balance.

"Roxie!" Axel yelped in surprise, as he maneuvered Roxas' body to kiss him on the lips and doing it all without putting down the brown bag filled with Roxas' lunch. "Hungry?"

"yeah, did you bring me pudding cups too?" He asked sweetly, he grabbed the bag and went through it as Axel remained his hold on the blond.

"Yeah, I brought them." He said, sitting down on a bench located near the fountain. Roxas climbed off his lap and sat down next to him, grinning madly when he found said pudding cups. They were held together by cardboard. He opened the little cardboard and pulled out two, snapped them in half and peeled off the protective plastic.

"I find it weird that you'd want them. You never really found them to be all that great."

Roxas lapped up the butter-scotch pudding with his tongue and fingers. Not even caring that there was a plastic spoon somewhere in the bag.

"I'm pregnant, remember? Strange food cravings are sure to ensue,"

Axel snorted while he pulled a napkin from his pocket. He smiled when Roxas took the napkin to wipe his face, finding it cute that he was so enthusiastic about pudding of all things. A small drop of the substance had him leaning in a licking it off a blushing cheek.

"So, anything interesting happen during lunch?" Axel asked with a grin. Roxas fought with the blush on his cheeks before he answered.

"Yes and no. Marluxia and Larxene know about the pregnancy and I somehow managed to hook Zexion and Demyx up,"

Axel whistled as he crossed his long legs out in front of him. "It's about time those two got together."

"Tell me about it," Roxas replied, tearing into the second of the four pudding cups.

Axel raised a brow, his left hand coming to card his fingers through the blond locks he'd come to enjoy. "Why did you tell Marluxia and Larxene?"

Roxas paused, his finger in his mouth when he looked up to see Axel's questioning stare. He shrugged.

"I didn't--not intentionally anyway. You see, I was talking in the third person and it just sorta…slipped out?" He said meekly. "But, it's not like they wouldn't find out eventually. I mean, Doctor Stephens did say that I would start showing soon, and let's face it; hiding a belly the size of a watermelon is going to be damn near impossible."

Axel tilted his head in agreement.

The sun was pretty high in the sky, making the day perfect for eating out. It was warm, and it felt pretty good against Roxas' skin. He dipped his fork into the top layer of his chicken pot pie and peeled it off. He cut it up with the fork, using his thumb and index finger to eat the pieces. He then used the fork to eat the inside and he moaned a little when the creamy chicken goodness that was his lunch fill his mouth.

"Like it?" Axel asked, an amused smirk on his face. "I made it you know,"

Roxas let out a pleased grunt as he ate. Axel was actually pretty good at cooking. Which he had to say was a bit of a shock. If it weren't for his aunt Karen teaching him how to cook, the redhead would've most likely burned his apartment trying to make toast.

"This is good…" Roxas said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. He just loved chicken pot pie. Almost as much as chocolate covered raisins. And he loved Axel's chicken pot pie. He didn't know how his aunt did it, but he was more than overjoyed when he learned how to cook. Axel was surprisingly very good at it.

When he finished his pie, he tore through the bag once more, grabbed his bottle of chocolate milk and tore of the lid. He guzzled it down before he let out a loud burp. A look of satisfaction in his face.

"Enjoy it?" Axel asked, looking his young boyfriend up and down.

"You have no idea…I almost forgot you know how to cook."

Axel sighed dramatically and hung his head low. "Oh, my Roxie is already so caught up in the joys of pregnancy that he has forgotten all about me,"

"Like I could ever forget you." Roxas replied crossly. "I can barely ignore you."

Axel let out a laugh, and Roxas smirked. "You know, the principal called me into his office today,"

"He did? For what?"

Roxas shrugged. "He wanted to tell me that he knew I was pregnant and wanted to try to redo my classes in magic and melee. He doesn't want me to overexert myself but he also wants me to graduate."

"Was he able to do it?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, Professor Donald said that I can work on healing spells and Professor Goofy said I practice on simple fighting techniques instead of the advanced stuff I was doing before. It might be a step back, but at least it keeps me from hurting myself."

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little Roxie and his soon-to-be bundle of joy!" Axel squealed, rubbing his hand over Roxas' abdomen.

"Stop rubbing me! It makes me sentimental," Roxas grumbled, rubbing his fingers over his now full stomach.

"To think, in just about seven month's we're going to have a kid," Roxas said in slight awe. Axel smiled, wrapping his arm around the blond he kissed his head softly.

"Do you think we can do it?" Roxas asked, slightly insecure about the entire thing. Raising a child was a big responsibility. He barely knew how his mother did it.

"Yeah, and it'll be great."

* * *

Please Review! It helps inspire me.

Sincerely,

YOUR LORD AND MASTER!

~Sed


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter Five you ungrateful whelps. _

_I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter six is almost done and should be up within a week and a half. _

_I got a few surprises stored up in my brain containing the next few chapters and eventual climax. _

_A NOTE: In case some of you are wondering, Unexpected Occurrences is not a squeal of any kind to A.D.D. I am currently working on that, but this story is more of a "What if..." thing. Just to clear up some confusion if there was any. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH. for if i did, it would have gone a lot more yaoi-ish than what was already hinted at. _

_Thank you Chocola Emo Shizzle for Beta'ing this piece of crap xD_

_I love you. w  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

Roxas was feeling a little queasy after the small dose of hormone that Yazoo had given him. Apparently, him having working female organs along with the ability to bare a child isn't enough. No, he needed the extra estrogen hormone to make sure that his body won't reject the fetus as it grows in case his body stops producing it naturally.

He shook his head trying to relieve the headache that was starting to pound and make his face hurt.

It was very early on a Thursday in November as his mother stuffed the turkey. Roxas sat at the kitchen table at five in the morning eating saltine crackers. Unable to sleep due to body aches and slight insomnia.

"Here I am, at almost five-thirty in the morning, stuffing bread-crumbs up a dead birds butt."

Roxas snorted and chewed on his crackers. "I told you to just splurge fifty bucks on Chinese food and call it a day." he said reasonably. "It saves time and it decreases the chances of you having to pack up most of this crap for people to take home."

His mother threw him a dirty look. He raised a brow. "Roxas, the food is not what's important. It's family. It's about being thankful for the family and friends that you have,"

Roxas snorted again. "Well I don't see any of the family or friends helping you with this." He said, motioning to the turkey and giggling at his mothers glare. The hair rollers seemed to just make it less menacing at the moment.

"Get out! Go take a bath or something if all you're going to do is sit around the kitchen."

Roxas smirked and grabbed his crackers and headed for the living room just as his Aunt mumbled as she came back from the grocery store. She wore a dirty sweater and sweatpants with a pair of sunglasses too big for her face.

"Did you bring the cranberry sauce?" His mother asked.

"Don't talk to me, I'm not awake yet," She grumbled and handed the can to his mom. It was slightly dented. The woman stared critically at his aunt Karen.

"One! One can for thirteen people?"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go back to the store?" She asked tiredly.

Joanne sighed and placed the can on the counter. "No, no. when mom calls again for the thousandth time to ask what she can bring I'll tell her. It'll make her day,"

Roxas rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch with Cloud next to him. A disgruntled look on his face.

Roxas flinched lightly. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm hungry, I've been kicked out of my own room because dad is hauling himself up there for god knows what, and there is nothing on T.V." he said in one breath. "I hate Thanksgiving." Cloud rubbed at his temples but smiled. "So, any news about the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, apparently I have to take some estrogen to help with the development or something and I'm also in my second trimester."

"Really? How's that going?" Cloud asked, grabbing a few saltine crackers and toeing off his duck slippers.

Roxas chuckled. "Like hell. I'm throwing up almost constantly, I'm pretty sure I'm loosing my mind and this estrogen I'm taking is making have some really weird dreams."

Cloud raised a brow. "What kind of dreams?"

"Well, last night I had a dream that I put the baby down somewhere and…when I came back I--I couldn't remember where I put it!"

"Relax Roxas," his Aunt said as she came into the living room and handed him a cup of ginger ale with red grapes. "You just have to reach into the crib, past the dragon's mouth, grab the banana, blow on it, it turns back into the baby and then you just fly away," She said calmly as she left to help his mother in the kitchen.

"I can't wait until this pregnancy thing is over and done with."

Cloud rested a reassuring hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Never in my life did I ever think that I would be happy I don't have A.D.D."

The younger blond glared heatedly at Cloud.

"Do you at least know the sex of the baby yet?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, not until it's at about twenty weeks."

"What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't think it really matters; I think the real question is good or evil?" Roxas said as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Cloud smirked and stole a grape. "Indeed,"

Roxas smiled and reached into his pajama pants pocket when he felt a vibration at his leg. The name of his baby's father flashed on the little screen. He sighed.

"Hello, Axel."

"Hello Roxie. I knew you were awake at this hour."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Because you're my Roxas. And Yazoo called me five minutes ago yelling at me about your hormonally induced insomnia. Oh my poor Roxie!"

Roxas ran a hand through his blond hair. "Axel, just…shut up and come over here, I need my Bambi,"

Suddenly the sound of a dying moose entered the room. It was coming from Cloud. A cheesy smile on his face.

"Aw, those hormones seem to be messing with you again."

"Shut up Cloud, you have no idea what I'm going through! It's almost six in the morning on Thanksgiving, my mom and your mom are invading the kitchen to stuff breadcrumbs up a dead bird's ass and I haven't slept in two days," he ended with a half sob before staring at the older blond with furrowed brows and watery eyes. "I hate you,"

"Roxie," Axel said from the other line, obviously hearing his distressed lover rip Cloud a new one.

"Axel."

"I understand my Roxie is not happy, I'll be over in two shakes of a lambs tail!"

"I'm giving you one!" He said and hung up the phone.

Cloud's face cracked into a grin. "My heart goes out to you Axel," he mumbled, stealing another red grape and popping into his mouth.

0-0-0-0-0

The entire Strife residence was abuzz with people. Family members, friends, and other acquaintances filled the house and left it with a warm feeling along with the usual frustrations that came when so many people were cooped up in a small area. Already Roxas' uncle DiZ had broken up three fights, two of which weapons were summed and a water spell was needed.

Still, Roxas felt at peace with it all. It was not like he wasn't used to it all. He was actually quite accustomed to the fights and all the excitement.

Memories of drunken card games with the family as they barbequed on the forth of July with different family members playing all sorts of music danced in the grass. The moon and torches the only light that allowed people to see their cards and laugh.

He sighed blissfully, the memories pulling at his heartstrings and making him want to cry.

He shook his head, his arms cushioning his chin as he stared out into the setting sun from the roof of the house. Axel behind him and his own chin resting in the strawberry smelling blond hair.

But the sounds of a grumbling stomach ended their cozy moment. Axel grinned and giggled.

"Was that your stomach?" He asked, rubbing small circles on the barely there mound of his lover's belly.

"Well, it certainly wasn't my kneecaps." Roxas replied slightly moody. Axel grinned.

"Then let us go down to the kitchen and see if there is something for my Roxie and his hungry kneecaps."

Roxas cracked a smile.

It was comments like those that made these ungodly hormones not seem so bad. Axel had the uncanny ability to make him laugh and feel better even on the worst of days.

God he loved this idiot.

"Fine. I hope mom made her cheese balls already. I'm in the mood for some."

Axel opened his mouth to speak but Roxas covered it with his palm. "Don't be a pervert Axel." He chided, smiling when he saw the disappointment on the pyro's face.

They made their way downstairs before Roxas groaned. Axel looked at him in question.

"Ugh. Damn why does this kid have to make me pee every twenty minutes?" He grumbled as an answer. He quickly ran to the bathroom to find it locked. He knocked on the door.

"Who is in there?" He yelled.

"Roxas?"

"Uncle DiZ, damn it! I have to use the bathroom!"

There was silence for a moment before his uncle replied. "Uh…come back in like…thirty-five, forty-five minutes."

Roxas made a disgusted face. "Uncle please! I'm pregnant and I gotta go!"

"Then go somewhere else! I don't care where! Use the house plant if it's that much of a problem."

Roxas growled and banged on the door one last time before running to Cloud's room. For Cloud was the only other person besides him to have an attached bathroom. The door was closed and Sora was standing near the doorway when he reached his distention. Axel in toe.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" He asked, moving from foot to foot, slightly amazed how quickly his urgency to use the bathroom had become.

Sora sighed. "I'm waiting for the bathroom. I gotta brush my teeth and dad has locked himself in the other one."

Roxas shook his head.

"Why Don't you use the basement bathroom?" Axel whispered to his boyfriend.

"Because that's practically two floors down and I don't think I can handle going down the stairs at the moment." He whispered back and let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing roughly at his hair for the forth time that day. He growled again.

"Why don't you go in there then?" He asked impatiently as he bit at his lip. "You know what, don't answer that, I gotta go now, and I don't really care what your reason for standing out here is!" And with that he grabbed the doorknob. Not listening to Sora's explanation or the slight chuckle that came from Axel.

The moment he opened the door his eyes widened at the sight of Cloud on his back in the bed and Sephiroth looming over the blond without a shirt. His cold mako green eyes piercing at Roxas and the blush on Cloud's face pinking his usually pale complexion.

"H-hey Roxas," Cloud said slightly out of breath.

Roxas' eye twitched. The sound of Axel gasping for breaths between laughs vibrated the walls and he blushed crimson. He could hear Sora beginning to cry. He couldn't blame him. And while normally he would've quickly slammed the door shut with a reddened face, the fact of the matter was that he really had to use the bathroom and the glare that Sephiroth was giving him as he inched for his six-foot blade didn't hinder him one bit.

He returned the glare. "You guys can fuck some other time damn it, I gotta take a leak like nobody's business!" He said as he speed walked pass the couple, successfully dodging the blade as it sped past his head and locked the bathroom door.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now…" He chanted as he unzipped his pants. Heaving a sigh of relief he smiled. Once he was finished he gulped, the memory of what he said and did just moments ago played in his head. He looked around the bathroom and grabbed a small glass cup from the sink and held it to the door. He listened for anything out of the ordinary, but heard nothing.

No voices, no sounds, nothing.

They must've left.

He opened the door and peeked inside to find the room empty except for Axel who laid at the edge of the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Where'd they go?" Roxas asked, looking around.

Axel got up on his elbows and smirked.

"I think they took your advice and decided to 'fuck some other time.'"

Roxas winced. Did he really say that? To Sephiroth of all people? It would seem that these hormones not only made him moody, horny, hungry and sleepy, but also uncharacteristically brave.

"I cannot believe I said that," He mumbled and sat with Axel on the bed. His face going into his hands. Long fingers raked through his hair and he leaned into the touch.

"It's okay Roxie. You really had to pee, these things happen." He said, lifting Roxas' chin and staring into the cerulean blue eyes he had fallen in love with. "I'm just surprised you were able to dodge Seph's sword. That's almost nearly impossible. I can barely dodge it! And I was forth in combat skill at T.T.A. next to Cloud and Zack." Axel said, then placed a kiss to his lover's lips.

Roxas hummed and smiled at the contact. "Yeah, well, I really, really had to go. I wasn't about to let Sephiroth get in my way just because he wanted to get some."

Axel barked out a laugh before kissing Roxas one more time. The things that would come out of Roxas' mouth were adorable if not just a little too witty. Which was just one of many things that Axel loved about the blond. He just kind of hoped that their kid didn't inherit that. But the way this family's wit went in terms of sarcasm it looked pretty likely.

"You still want something to eat?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. He got off the bed and held out his hand. Axel took and wrapped an arm around Roxas' small shoulders. And they left the room to see Riku hold Sora on the floor near the door, whispering words of comfort in the brunettes ear.

"What happened?" Roxas asked in concern.

"He got a little traumatized after seeing his older brother pretty much getting molested." He said with a half shrug. "I don't know why he's reacting like this. I mean, it's not like it's anything new to me."

"I'm not you Riku! My older brother, unlike yours, isn't a complete pervert, thank you very much," He said slightly muffled in his shirt. Riku threw a smile at Roxas.

Roxas returned the smile. "Sora, even though it doesn't look like it, there is one good thing that came out of this," He said.

Sora looked up from Riku's chest and raised a brow. "Like what?"

Roxas grinned. "It proves that Cloud really is the Uke,"

Sora furrowed his brows before giving a small smile and nodding. "That's true. Guess this means we have something to hold over him for a while." He said, but then shuddered. "Still, that image is going to be something that'll take awhile to get out of my head."

Roxas grinned wide and followed Axel out down the stairs and into the dinning room just in time to see people starting to sit around the large table. Food covered a majority of the table along with plates and drinks.

"Hey little brother!" A voice said from behind them. Axel turned and raised a brow before his eyes widened at the sight of his older brother Reno.

"Reno!" He croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the other redhead said, wrapping an arm around his slightly taller younger brother's shoulder. "Since you got your dear Roxface here preggers---"

"It's Roxas! Geez! You'd think after trying to get in my pants you'd at least know my name by now!"

"---I'm technically family now. So…!" He let the sentence hang and took a swig of his beer.

"Crap, you're right." His eyes widened to saucers. "He's going to be our baby's uncle."

Roxas moaned with the oncoming headache. He could already tell that there was going to be a fight between the brothers before the day was over.

Reno moved from his brother and peeled Axel's arm off Roxas before wrapping his own arm around the blond. "So, I guess this means I can't have my way with you anymore. Damn."

Roxas glared at him before turning his gaze at Axel and seeing the slight annoyance and the normally carefree face.

"Unless," Reno continued. "You don't mind being like a true white trash family?"

"Yeah, then all we would need is a dimwit sitting outside eating dirt," Roxas replied dryly, "Care to take up that job?" He said giving a pointed look at Reno before shaking his head.

"Damn it Reno get away from him!" Axel said with a scowl, he wrapped his hand around Roxas' waist and pulled him close, effectively removing the blond from Reno's grasp. "Stop trying to molest my boyfriend. God, I would think that him being pregnant would be enough to keep you from him but apparently not,"

Reno shrugged in reply. "I can't help it yo. You're boy toy is cute, and as much as you don't want to admit it, we have a lot more in common than you think Axel. We're both into blonde's." He said with a wiggle of his brows and took another sip from his beer.

Axel glared at his brother before moving both himself and Roxas away to a seat.

"Oh my god, why is it that at least one other person wants to get into my pants almost every year? Am I cursed or something? Is there a gas leak here in Twilight Town that I am not aware of?" Roxas asks Axel with a scowl. Axel sighs and runs his fingers through his hair sympathetically.

"I know, Roxie. But, I can't really blame them. There is just something about your biting sarcasm and slight self-loathing that people just seem to be attracted too. Then again it could also be that junk in your trunk that makes people just wanna jump your bones,"

"Good lord," Roxas mumbled, and looked around to see everyone starting to get settled around the table.

Sora and Riku sat next to Cloud and Sephiroth. Both Sora and Cloud wore deep blushes on their faces while Sephiroth and Riku looked indifferent about the entire situation. But, Roxas could see a little something that was off about Sephiroth. Maybe it was the fact that he was unable to finish.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

Reno grinned mischievously and winked at him while Axel glared at his brother. Yuna and Rikku gossiped as his mother sat at the end of the table with his father and uncle. Yazoo along with his lover Vincent had finally arrived in time for the turkey to be brought in.

Roxas wondered where Kadaj and Loz were, but Yazoo had informed him earlier that both were spending Thanksgiving elsewhere.

Roxas' thoughts swirled with ideas of who Kadaj could be seeing currently. It's not like he was jealous or anything though, he was just curious. The two of them had become good friends over the years that he had been living with his Aunt and attending Twilight Town Academy.

He hummed. The small comment that Kadaj had said didn't help matters when it came to guess who the guy could be.

He was shaken from his thoughts however when his aunt Karen came into the dinning room with a thirty-five pound turkey. Roxas' explanations on how his Aunt was able to carry such a monster was short lived when his father got up from the table and took out his carving knife.

"I don't know about the rest of you people, but if there is one thing that I am thankful for it's this food! Sweetie," He said, looking at his wife. "Thank you for cooking such a great meal. God I love this woman."

"Hey! What about me? I helped cook this stuff for you people too!" Karen said indignantly.

"I love that woman too." His father said with a crooked smile, and lifted his glass to her.

"A toast, to all the woman who have helped make this wonderful meal! And too my wonderful brave pregnant beautiful son!"

Roxas reluctantly raised his glass along with everyone else. Not entirely too happy about the fact that he couldn't actually drink or about the fact that his father called him beautiful. There was just something about a guy being beautiful that did not sit right with him. He scowled.

"I wanna beer…" He whimpered. Axel kissed his head in a soothing gesture as brought his own glass to his lips and took a sip.

"I know Honey, but, you can't. I'm sorry, you are just going to have to suck it up.

Axel grimaced. "And so am I," He wasn't exactly happy either simply because Roxas forbid him from drinking. At least he still had his coffee.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody!" DiZ shouted with a grin.

"Now eat!" His father finished as he started carving the turkey. Roxas' eyes wandered around the table and he grinned when he saw the yams covered in marshmallows.

"I'm telling you, Reno, mom did not seem too happy when she found out." Axel said as he helped himself to stuffing and cranberry sauce.

"And I'm tell you little bro, she does not care. In fact, I saw her buying a few baby things just a couple days ago, yo." Said Reno with his fork pointed at Axel.

"Roxas, how are you feeling after the estrogen?" Yazoo asked, hoping to change the subject and get rid of the growing tension amongst the two redheaded brothers.

"Like shit." Roxas stated bluntly.

"Well I---"

"Damn it Reno! Why in the hell would I want to join the Turks? I don't like the Turks! I hate the Turks!"

"It's the benefits yo! You get a pension, medical insurance, dental--what is there not to like?"

"I am not interested! Are you aware that if you try to leave that they will kill you?" Axel retorted.

Yazoo gave a pointed look at Vincent before he smiled lightly. Roxas saw the expression and decided to save that little observation for later.

"They don't kill you! The missions might, but they don't actually kill you for trying to leave, yo."

"How would you even know that? You haven't even been on a mission!"

Riku looked at Sora before glancing at Sephiroth. An unspoken conversation went between the two of them before Riku turned to speak to Sora.

"You know Sora, ever since you walked in on Cloud and Seph I've noticed that you have been looking at my brother strangely."

Both Roxas' and Sora's attention was caught by this.

"W-what are you talking about Riku? I'm not looking at Sephiroth in any way."

Riku sighed. "Yes, you are Sora." The sliver haired teen said as he got up from his seat. Sora looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked with slight annoyance. He knew the two of them had decided to go along with something. He could just tell when it came to them. He was used to it.

"I'm talking about the way your brother has been looking at my brother. It's obvious." Sephiroth made a barely noticeable smirk.

Cloud got up from his own seat, just about ready to punch Riku in the face if he didn't stop whatever it was that he and Sephiroth had planned.

"What, exactly, is so obvious?"

"Riku…" Sora got up from his seat and gave a critical look at his boyfriend. "What are you trying to say?"

Riku let out a deep breath before frowning, and he said seriously; "You, Sora, and Sephiroth are obviously meant to be together. The way you look at him; and don't think I haven't seen you staring him in the family picture when we're having sex,"

"Wha---I don't do that!" Sora screeched.

Sephiroth also got up from his seat and stared down at Sora with his cold mako green eyes.

"We, Sephiroth and I have talked about this. Sora, I have decided to step aside and let you have Sephiroth."

"What?!" Both Sora and Cloud yelled. Their faces holding both shock and slight anger.

"I'll be sure to make you very happy, Sora," Said Sephiroth with a stone face.

Roxas' small humorous smile began to grow into a grin as he ignored Axel and Reno continue their sibling bickering.

"And, as a price for letting me move aside, Cloud," Riku said as he looked at the older, irate blond. "You shall now be mine!" he shouted, and jumped into his arms, snickering as he did so. "Please, be gentle with me!"

Roxas nearly choked as he laughed.

"Reno, I swear to god, I will burn you alive! Why in the hell do you have pictures of Roxas on your Myspace?" Axel asked as he pointed at the small screen of his cell phone. "Why do have pictures of Roxas from last year's Christmas party?!"

"He what?" Roxas snatched the phone and looked it. Pictures of him at the Christmas party, of him at the beach. At least 10 pictures in all.

"Axel…what…oh my god--!"

"You sick bastard! I cannot believe that you have these pictures! Where'd you get---"

"Axel, Axel, Axel, calm down, yo. It's just pictures! I got pictures of a lot of people. Look in the album named 'forth of July' and you'll see that Roxface isn't the only one." Reno said as he took a bite of stuffing.

"I hope you are all ready for dessert! Yazoo made a wonderful chocolate cake!" Karen said cheerfully as she went into the kitchen with Yazoo behind her. Hoping that a little sugar will help break some of the on going tension and stop what looked to be an oncoming fight.

"Oh my god!" Roxas sobbed, feeling the onslaught of hormones beginning to rage within him suddenly. "This is supposed to be a wonderful get-together of family and friends and just--a momentous occasion and everyone fighting…!" Roxas' wailed, his hands covering his face.

"Oh Jesus…look what you did Reno!" Axel yelled as he held Roxas and tried to console him. "It's okay, Roxie, I'll make him delete the pictures even if I have to roast him."

Yazoo walked into the kitchen with the cake in hand. A smile on his face. And just as he was about to place the cake on the table Riku dumped into him, making the dish fall and land in Roxas' lap.

"See, do you see Vincent? This is exactly why I didn't want to spend Thanksgiving here." Yazoo whined. "It almost always like this at every major holiday event! I am never cooking for this family again!" Yazoo bellowed and rushed back into the kitchen. Vincent blinked and quickly got up to follow his distressed lover.

Sora and Riku both laughed and Cloud stood with a scowl on his face and unrelenting annoyance. He was going to get Sephiroth back for that.

DiZ and Luxord along with their wives sat comfortably, ignoring all the commotion in favor for their own little conversations least they get absorbed in the chaos that their children constantly felt the need to bring forth.

Roxas' wiped his tear streaked face and licked a piece of chocolate on his cheek. A smile on his lips.

"That's good cake."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roxas sighed blissfully as he laid in the nice warm, bubbly bath water. Axel behind him with his fingers covered in shampoo and working their way through his blond hair. The kitchen had been finally cleaned up, Reno had been sent home and they were now happily enjoying each others company in the Roxas' bathroom.

Roxas leaned back onto Axel's chest and smiled. The chaos of that day had finally dyed down and they were free to relax.

"That feels so good," He murmured, grinning when he felt Axel chuckle behind him.

"I would think so, today has been a bit hectic."

Roxas nodded in agreement, stifling a yawn that threatened to come out. Axel rinsed out his hair before wrapping his arms around the blond. Thoughts about how he was going to ask Roxas the question that had been nagging in the back of his head ever since he found out that he was expecting was making him anxious.

Axel took in a breath before letting it out slowly.

"Roxie," said Axel softly.

"Yes, Bambi?" he replied just as softly. It was either now or never.

"Would…Will you move in with me?"

Roxas stilled.

Move in? With Axel? Would he want too? Will he? Well, he was having his baby. They had been together for about two years, and going strong. Honestly he couldn't see himself with anyone else but Axel. He was kind, and gentle, funny, charming…he was putting up with his hormones and mood swings pretty well so far. And most importantly, he was in love with him. He wanted to stay with him. It was also a two bedroom apartment so that was also a bonus.

"You want me to move in with you?" Roxas asked, his mind still going over it.

"Yeah…but you don't have to if you don't want too." he said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Roxas to feel like he had to move in with him. He didn't want him to feel like there wasn't an option. He could stay with his family if he wanted too.

Roxas smiled. "I would love too."

Axel grinned, his arms tightened around the blond. Roxas bit at his lip and turned to face him. Small bubble suds ran down his chest and face. His cerulean blue eyes stared into neon green and closed lightly as he leaned in to kiss the pyro's lips. He lingered a bit and smiled through the small familiar spark that emanated from kissing him. Axel's arms held him close.

"I love you, Roxie," said Axel with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you more, Axel," he said and relaxed against his warm wet body. "And I can't wait to move in with you,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The following Monday brought a fresh start for Roxas. The month of November was almost done and over with, and December was just around the corner. One less month of pregnancy hell. He could hardly wait until the little parasite was finally out of his body. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

The idea of being a parent was still pretty terrifying. And he wasn't completely convinced that he was going to be a good parent. But at least his family would be there to help him if he needed it. And most importantly, Axel was going to be there for him. If he wanted him there or not.

He smiled as he left his English class to go to the bathroom. Again the little bundle of soon-to-be crying joy was forcing him to pee for the tenth time that day.

He made his way down the hall and opened the bathroom door. The moment he moved to open the stall door sounds coming from the stall next to his caught his attention.

It sounded familiar. And even though he knew it was probably none of his business, his curiosity started to get the better of him. It wasn't long before his hand was on the stall door. And as he pushed it open, he couldn't help but feel like what he was about to see was going to shake him to his foundation.

And there, in the stall, was Kadaj with his arms wrapped around Hayner, pulling him to his lips.

Only one sentence was said when he saw this. And it was the only thing that his mind seemed to come up with.

"Holy crap."

* * *

_You see that little button that says review? you know you do. _

_it commands you to do what it asks! Review! they are what keep me from sinking deeper into maddness. ;D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

After a long wait, the next chapter for this abomination against all that is holy is finally here. It's a bit shorter than the rest, in my opinion, but that's only because there is a lot of things I'm planning on putting in this thing. So, look out for that!

Took me a month to do, but I am finally finished and working on chapter 7!

THANK YOU TAMER OF THE FRIDGE MONSTERS Chocola Emo Shizzel for Beta'ing!

Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It saddens me.

* * *

Chapter 6

Roxas could hardly believe what he had seen. For a good moment he just stared at them as they continued kissing, unaware of his presence before he spoke. It was just such a bizarre thing to come across. His ex with one of the first people he had become friend's with when he moved.

"Holy crap," said Roxas in awe. The two quickly separated and a look of shock came across their faces.

"Roxas!" they both yelped, Kadaj pushing Hayner away from him and ran his hand through his slivery hair, trying to fix it as he went. Hayner blushed red and looked away from the blond.

"Uh…sorry for interrupting. I'll just, be going now." Roxas muttered and ran out, leaving the two boys in the bathroom stall embarrassed for what had just happened.

Roxas ran out and climbed up the stairs after remembering that he still needed to use the bathroom. All things considered he wasn't at all surprised that he forget about it. He closed and locked the stall door on the floor above them before he unzipped his pants and let out a breath.

They were actually making-out! In the school bathroom! How ninth-grade. Roxas thought slightly bitterly.

Aw crap. Hayner and Kadaj? I didn't even know that they knew each other! They must've met earlier in the year as the struggle battle competition began. Roxas rolled his eyes after finishing in the stall and washed his hands.

Of course they met each other. They were bound too eventually. Hayner was a good looking guy and Kadaj was pretty cute in his Goth-like way. If he remembered correctly he could recall Hayner being attracted to Roxas because of his slight emo style when they first started dating.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. He guessed that they were probably good for each other. But there was just something nagging in the back of his head. Something he just could not put his finger on. He felt a little strange sensation in his chest when he thought back to the image of Kadaj and Hayner. A small heat was building up.

Could it have been jealousy?

Before Roxas could further think about this strange new feeling the bell singling the new period had shook him from his thoughts. His eyes widened when he realized that he had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes since running into those two.

"Aw fuck!" he cursed and ran back to his class. He opened the classroom door, blushed lightly at the glare that Professor Donald gave him and grabbed his bag as he left. Again he sighed and pressed the button for the elevator. His elevator pass in his hand.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora said, causing Roxas to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Sora!"

"They gave you an elevator pass?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the closed doors.

"Yeah. Since I'm pretty early in the pregnancy and everything the school doesn't want me to do anything that could possibly stress my body physically. Yazoo talked to the Principal said that because I'm a guy there could be a higher chance of a miscarriage so they gave me a pass." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Lucky you. Unfortunately for me I have to walk downstairs and show these people my timetable just to go and eat Lunch!"

Roxas chuckled at his cousin's whining. "It's amazing how many kids cut classes just to hang out in the cafeteria." Roxas then paled when he saw Kadaj pass the two. A blush on his face when he caught Roxas' eye. Sora raised a brow in question and smiled when Roxas shook his head.

"You don't want to know," Roxas answered the unspoken question.

"That bad, huh?"

"well, not really bad, as it is awkward," Roxas admitted as he pressed the elevator button repeatedly, wondering what was taking it so long. The ding that rang his ears made him smirk. "I'll tell you later," he said as the doors opened and he stepped in, eyeing the elevator monitor up and down. He sneered and turned to Sora. "After school okay? I'll be in your room."

Sora nodded and waved when the doors closed. Roxas looked back at the man who pressed his floor and surveyed for other students in the elevator. Normally student council members used the elevator due to the fact that they were usually the ones to break up fights or help extinguish life threatening situations that were the faults of inexperienced students. Today only one other student was there. And said student made his heart skip for the first time that day.

"Olette?"

The brunette looked up when her name was said and smiled wide at Roxas.

"Hello Roxas!" she said cheerfully. "How are you? We've been looking for you for the last couple weeks but every time we were about to approach you'd leave,"

Roxas shrugged sheepishly, for once glad to see the girl and happy not to see her with Hayner around. "Sorry. I've…been busy. You know, T.T.A. isn't exactly like a normal school. A lot of the students have activities and training schedules to help develop their abilities." Not a lie, but not completely the truth. While a lot of the students did have to do those things after and during school it didn't mean that they had no time. Most of them were free to do whatever and only had to stay after school to better hone their skills twice a week. And due to Roxas' condition he had more free time to whatever he wanted.

Olette nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But…I've missed you." she said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been so long since we've just talked and hung out." she mumbled but perked up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, remember when we went to the beach?"

Roxas grinned. "You mean when we tried to go to the beach and I got pick pocketed."

"Yes! Oh, it was a shame that we weren't able to go that day," she giggled. "But even if we did I don't think Hayner would've liked it very much."

The elevator door opened and the two teens walked out, Roxas' arm wrapped around Olette in a friendly gesture. "He wouldn't! not after stepping on that crab the year before," Roxas said with a smirk as they walked out into the warm Twilight Town air.

"Roxas!" someone called, and he looked behind him to see Kadaj walking towards him. Roxas blushed a bit and walked with Olette to an empty table where Kadaj met up with them.

"Olette, this is Kadaj. Kadaj, this is Olette, an old friend of mine from my home town."

Kadaj smiled in greeting and motioned for Roxas to follow him. After reassuring Olette that he would return Roxas followed Kadaj to a remote part of the school lunch area. They were silent for a moment and Roxas couldn't help but feel a small amount of tension around them. Awkward tension. Deciding to break it Roxas thought it would be best if he broke the ice in a subtle manner.

"You were with him on Thanksgiving weren't you?" Okay, not so subtle.

"Yes," Kadaj admitted reluctantly. "Look, about what happened, I--I wanted to tell you. And I was going too, I just--I didn't think that you would find out like that,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything I'm just…a little worried I guess," Roxas confessed, feeling a bit silly about the entire thing.

"Worried? Why?"

"Because," Roxas sighed. "He cheated on me before I moved here. It was going on for months before then and, on the day I was about to move well…let's just say that we didn't break up on good terms."

Kadaj glared lightly at nothing in particular. "You're worried he'll cheat on me aren't you?"

Roxas said nothing. But the silence was enough of an answer for him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that he did that to you?" Kadaj asked in a whisper. "Why wait until now to tell me?"

Roxas looked away from his mako cat-like green eyes and stared out, watching the students talk and laugh around them. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important. I never knew you would ever meet him let alone hook up with him."

Kadaj stiffened at that. "Well I did. You know him more than anyone, you dated him for a time didn't you? Are you afraid he'll cheat on me?"

"No. Yes…maybe. I don't know. It's been years since I've seen him. What I knew about him then is probably different from now. People change and maybe he's changed, maybe he didn't. I just…" Roxas paused and looked into Kadaj's eyes and pushed back a lock of his sliver hair. "I don't want to see you hurt."

The sliver haired teen smiled lovingly at the blond and cupped his hand. "You forget who you're talking too, Roxas. I don't let anyone in who isn't worthy of me to care for. He won't hurt me."

Roxas leaned in and rested his forehead against Kadaj's. "Don't let him." he lightly pleaded, kissing him on the forehead and walked away from him. Kadaj's smile never wavered.

"I won't let him,"

Roxas returned to Olette with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. His old friend noticed this but didn't question. Obviously something happened when he was with Kadaj that seemed to have made him a little unhappy.

"So, how have things been with your new boyfriend?" She asked, thankfully taking Roxas' mind off of what had just happened.

"He's great! I should introduce you to him. When are you free?"

"I'm free today. Hayner and Pence are going to be practicing for their up and coming Struggle battle this weekend so…" she let the sentence drag.

Roxas smiled and this time it did reach his eyes. "Cool."

"What's he like?"

"Well, that's a toughie. Axel is…unlike anyone I've ever met," Said Roxas with a nostalgic air about him. "He's a pyrokinetic and he's able to summon these Chakrams that he can use in combat. He's very well skilled in fighting and with his power. The first few nights I moved here he made a dragon completely out of fire. He's kind and funny…a little idiotic at times, but, hey, gotta have some flaws right?"

Olette gave him a warm smile and tilted her head. She could hear the love in his voice when he talked about him. He sounded a lot like her when she spoke of Pence.

"He's smart too. Just yesterday, for example, we were talking about the technological advices society would have made if Christianity never existed. I don't really know what brought that conversation on though. It sometimes makes me wonder if Axel has A.D.D."

Olette blinked at that statement. Lost in her own thoughts she had just caught the end of his sentence. "A.D.D.? Roxas are you still going on about that?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I thought you would out grow your whole A.D.D. thing. I mean, yeah you had the signs and whatever but do you really think you have it after all this time?"

Roxas scratched at his face and looked quizzically at the girl next to him. Why the topic change all of a sudden? It wasn't normally like Olette to do that out of nowhere. But he shrugged, thinking it was probably just her way of telling him that he was talking about Axel too much. Which could have been a good thing. If he had continued on talking about him he might have let it slip that he was pregnant and he couldn't have that. At least, not yet anyway.

"Yeah." he said carefully, knowing fully that it was because of his "A.D.D." that he was in the situation he was in. "Sort of. I mean, I still have those weird random thought patterns and I do still continue to start things before I finish what it is that I previously started even after all this time. In fact, I think it might have gotten worse but it's not like it's affecting my school work." he said with thoughtful face and continued.. "I have to concentrate on at least that or I'll fail. I've got a three point five GPA, there's no way I can afford to fail."

"That's true I suppose. The classes here are challenging if you don't pay attention." she grinned. "three point five? What happened? Last I remembered you were scoring the maximum." Olette giggled.

Roxas blushed at that. Yes, he did have the maximum in middle school and throughout most of his time at T.T.A. his grade was basically the same. But, of course, due to his situation he had to cut back on a few of his classes which lead to his slightly lower grade. It might have annoyed him to know that, but it's not like he had a choice. He sighed. At least the principal was allowing him to do extra credit and a pass because of this or else his grade would've been lower. He shuddered at the thought. For if there was one thing he prided himself in it was his grades .

"Yeah, well, they…uh, thought it would be better if I take some more advanced classes. Apparently my A.D.D. was getting the best of me due to the easy work I was getting. I guess some of the new work they give me is a little too advanced," he lied easily. Olette looked at him critically, but seemed to buy that explanation.

"Are you ever going to talk to Hayner?" she asked, once again changing the subject.

Roxas looked away from her and grimaced. He had a feeling that she was going to ask him something along those lines.

"I haven't spoken to him in the last two and a half years, I don't know why I should start now," he said firmly. Olette sighed, reached her hand out to his and laced their fingers.

"Roxas, you can't keep punishing him for this. You were both young. Only fifteen."

"Yeah, fifteen. We were both fifteen yet I somehow managed to keep it in my pants unlike him. Damn it 'Lette I loved him. I really did. And he hurt me…too this day it leaves a dull ache to know that he, or anyone for that matter could do something like that to someone they supposedly 'love.'"

"He was wrong for what he did. It was stupid, I know. But it's been years since then. Don't you think it's time you get over it?"

Roxas sighed. It was questions like those that kept popping up in his head ever since he found out that Hayner was attending T.T.A. and it was more than annoying. Not only did he have that whole baby thing to worry about, but there was also all the classes he would have to take just to make sure he'd be able to graduate on time, moving preparations…the last thing he needed was to think about Hayner. Yet he continued to do so.

In a way Roxas could say that he was over it. It happened so long ago that the pain he felt from that experience was more like an annoying dull ache. Almost as if it were more embarrassing than traumatic. But there was still a little something holding him back from forgiving Hayner completely. Roxas had no idea what it was and he didn't like it. So, he gave Olette the only answer he could.

"I'll…try to forgive him."

Olette smiled.

Try. That really was all he could do, at least, until he figured out what it was that was keeping him from completely getting over the whole thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about seven in the morning when Roxas looked into the full length mirror in his bathroom. He lifted his shirt and inspected his stomach. He was about eighteen or nineteen weeks pregnant already and he stomach was really starting to show. It was still a little small, but it was definitely noticeable. No longer did you have to squint or be really close to see it.

He bit at his bottom lip in worry. He had no idea what would happen when the entire school found out that he was pregnant. Or better yet, he had no idea how his old friends would react. Would they be happy? Sad? Angry? Disgusted?

Roxas gulped.

The last thing he wanted was for his friends to think he was some kind of freak. Even though, technically, what was happening to him wasn't exactly normal and freakish to some extent.

He felt at the soft yet hard mound against his hand. Something was growing in there. Something that was his and Axel's. A little human being that no matter what he would fuck up it's life.

He gasped, trying to keep the tears at bay as his mind was riddled with curses about how much he hated being pregnant and how much he hated pregnancy hormones. He was a boy for a reason, he shouldn't go through things like pregnancy and lactation.

Roxas sighed to himself and looked at the clock.

Seven fifty-three. It was Seven fifty-three in the morning. He had exactly twenty minutes before he had to be in class and he wasn't even dressed yet. Moving quickly Roxas threw on his clothes and sent a quick text to Axel, telling him to drop him off to school on his way to his classes.

Once dressed he raced upstairs, grabbed a Yogurt, an apple, a pudding cup, and a thermos filled with fruity pebbles and climbed in Axel's old Toyota.

"Good morning, Roxie," Axel said cheerfully.

"memo afu," said Roxas with his mouth full.

"Running a little late?"

Roxas swallowed the rest of his cereal quickly before turning and glaring at the redhead.

"Yes, I am." he mumbled, ripping the plastic covering of his pudding cup and inhaling it. "I woke up to find myself staring at the mirror for almost twenty minutes,"

Axel chucked. "I didn't think you were so vain, Roxie,"

The blond ruffled at the statement and nearly threw his apple at him. "I am not vain! I just--you know what, let me show you," he said, grabbing hold of Axel's arm and placing his hand on his stomach. When Axel felt something move he squeaked and nearly lost control of the car.

"Holy shit! It moved!"

"Of course it moved! It's alive you know." Roxas paused to drink his yogurt and gave a critical eye in Axel's direction. "I'm really starting to show. I no longer look like I'm getting fat but that I'm actually housing something inside my body."

Axel sighed and slowed the car to a stop when they neared Twilight Town Academy. "You could always tell them it's a tapeworm,"

"A tapeworm?"

"Look, I know your nervous about showing. Hell I didn't think you would start showing so soon. But you are and eventually people are going to find out. I know you're scared and even though this is a very strange circumstance, you shouldn't think that everyone is going to loose their mind over this. I mean, this T.T.A., half of what the students do here should be damn near impossible." Axel said reasonably.

Roxas smirked. Axel was right. He really had no reason to scared of their reactions. He remembered fondly when his old friends found him summoning his Keyblades. They were shocked about it, but it wasn't as if they were surprised about it. They knew that weapon summoning and magic was inherited by his family. So why would they be shocked or otherwise disgusted by this unexpected occurrence?

Roxas smiled fondly at Axel before reaching out and kissing him on the lips. "You're right, Axel,"

Axel smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"No,"

The redhead shrugged but didn't argue He simply planted a soft kiss on Roxas' mouth before opening the door to let his pregnant lover out. "See you later, Roxie. Love you,"

"Love you more." Said Roxas, as he got out of the car and looked at the building with a small feeling of dread in his stomach. Just because the students and staff probably wouldn't care about his pregnancy, didn't make it any less nerve racking on the blond.

"Have a fun day at school dear!" Laughed Axel, the engine roaring as he sped down the street.

Roxas glared at the school. His every step as he got closer to it filled him with a sense of determination. Today was the day that he would go to Nurse Mini and tell her that he was pregnant. Yazoo had advised him on talking with the school nurse in the event that anything happened. But not only was he going to tell the school nurse; he was also going to tell Pence, Olette and Hayner. They had a right to know and better it be from him now than have them find out a couple weeks down the line.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora cheerfully greeted from the entrance. "It's about time you got here! I was starting to think you weren't going to show. What kept you?"

Roxas didn't answer, he just rubbed at his stomach and made a sick face. Sora's lips made an 'o' shape, understanding the unspoken reason. "Sorry. I should've known."

"It's okay. It's just one of the many wonderful things that come with it," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Sora giggled.

"You ready for today's Math Mid-term?" Sora asked, changing the subject when they got to their lockers. Roxas sighed.

"No. But I'm not too worried about it. The stuff we went over these last couple days were pretty simple enough. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. Are you ready?"

Sora made a face. "No. I tried studying with Riku last week but all he wanted to do was make-out,"

Roxas snorted. "I am so sorry. Do you think you'll do okay?"

The brunette nodded as he put his book bag and books away. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll pass with at least a B minus. Even with Riku trying to cop a feel, we still managed to get some work done."

"Cop a feel?" Roxas quoted with a raised brow. "That's an interesting way of putting it,"

Sora grinned at the blond and slammed his locker closed. "I know, right? I heard that's what their calling willing molestation nowadays on that Music Television Network,"

A giggle bubbled up from Roxas and he gently shoved Sora. "You're such a cornball,"

Sora's grin widened at his cousin's smile. It had been a while since he'd seen Roxas smiling without running to the bathroom to barf.

Before long the two Strife's reached their class and sighed. If their was once thing they hated it was midterms week. And Twilight Town Academy was very strict when it came to their students grades. If they ever got below a D they would be forced to take remedial classes. And with the stories some of the Professors told about said classes, none of the students wanted to experience it.

Roxas opened the door, collected his test paper, and sat at his seat. He watched Sora do the same before he scanned the room and noticed the other students settling down with their pens and pencils in their hands. Some looking apprehensive while others looked comfortable and bored. Roxas turned back to his own paper and quickly started. It wasn't as simple as he thought it would be. In fact, a number of the problems they hadn't even gone over in class. But he managed to answer all of them with the best of his ability. A little disappointed that his grade might slip, but he was fairly certain that most if not all of the students would have a lower grade than they thought.

It took him almost the entire duel-period to finish his exam, but once he was done he looked over everything, corrected or redid what had to be shown and handed the paper in. When he turned he saw that only a few of the students were finished. The rest, one of them being Sora, on the other hand, was not.

Sora looked up and threw a gentle smile Roxas way before returning to his own paper.

Roxas, knowing that meant that it wouldn't be long before Sora was finished with his exam decided to that it would be the best time to go to the nurses' office before the other students got out. So once Roxas gave his excuse he took his time getting to the nurses' office. Once their, Roxas was greeted with a warm smile by Nurse Mini.

"Hello, Roxas," came the high-pitched welcome.

"Hello, Nurse Mini,"

The Nurse made a motion for Roxas to sit at the nearest bed to her and picked up his file.

"I got an E-mail from Yazoo saying that you'll be needing me to keep an eye on you. But he didn't say as to why. Would you mind telling me?" She asked politely, taking down some notes as she checked his vitals.

Roxas nodded and gulped. He didn't exactly know how to explain it scientifically. But he thought it was best to tell her what he knew at least.

"Well, Nurse Mini, I'm,…I'm pregnant,"

Mini's pen stilled over the paper. A look of shock on her face, but it was soon replaced with a look of professionalism. "Mickey told me it was something serious," she mumbled, before looking Roxas in the eyes. "How far along are you, Roxas?"

The question made a flood of relief wash over him. "Um…I'm in my second trimester. About eighteen to nineteen weeks I think,"

Mini smiled. "Well that's wonderful. In a little while you should be able to tell the sex. Tell me, how has this been effecting you physically? Any complications I should know about?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least, what I think would be ordinary. I'm not exactly an expert on this but from Yazoo and my doctor has told me everything is as it should be."

Mini nodded and jotted down some notes and turned to him fully. "Roxas, I need you to lie down on your back. I need to feel your stomach and test your weight to make sure that the baby isn't causing too much pressure on your pelvis."

Roxas complied and nearly giggled at Mini's warm, gloved hands. She, like Yazoo had very warm hands and it was nice to feel it against his skin. It made him relax, unlike many doctors whose hands were ice cold.

Bump.

"Oh!" Said Mini in surprise. Roxas blinked at the odd sensation.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering what he had just felt.

Bump.

"You're baby is kicking!" she said excitedly.

Roxas felt at his stomach, the small fluttering feeling of something pressing lightly against his stomach made him smile big. He had felt it move before, but this was the first time he felt it as strong as he did.

"Wow…" he gasped. The feeling of his baby kicking surprising him and making him feel excited and completed all at once. For the first time since Roxas became pregnant he could actually feel like something was alive and growing inside him. The happiness that exploded stung his eyes and caused tears to run down the sides of his temples and into his hair. "That's it, huh?"

Mini giggled. "Yes. That's your baby," she said, he hands moving down. She nodded and let go. "Your hips seem to be a bit wider for a boy. Am I safe to assume that Yazoo gave you something to help with this?"

Roxas wiped at his tears before answering. "Yeah. He gave me some form of estrogen to help." he said while getting up. "Can't say I'm complaining too much, except that it's kind of making my chest sore,"

Nurse Mini wrote something in his file and got up from her desk. "Yes, well, that is quite natural in pregnancy. I'm thinking that the estrogen that Yazoo gave you is speeding up the lactation process."

Roxas nearly choked. "L-lactation?!"

"That's right. For breast feeding. Now, I'm pretty sure that you were showing signs before this, right?"

Roxas nodded dumbly.

"Than it shouldn't be a surprise to you. The hormone is just making it more…noticeable," She said as she walked to the door. "Now, I have to go and give Mickey a copy of this file. I'll be right back with a list of what you should do incase something happens during school hours," And with that the Nurse left, leaving Roxas with his thoughts.

He was lactating. Or rather, he body was preparing for it. Good lord he already leaked through his favorite tee-shirt when he got that ultrasound! The very thought of his chest getting tits was horrifying. More horrifying than him getting bigger. He was a boy! Even if he is pregnant he shouldn't be getting tits!

But he was, sort of.

Breast-feeding.

Could he even go through with that? The thought was gross enough. Sure he was used to Axel playing and sucking on his nipples and for the most part he enjoyed that. But the fact that they would get bigger and milk would come out of them…he just didn't want to think about it.

Roxas felt at his chest and winced at the small sting. Memories of his mother vaguely telling him that a girls' chest is sensitive during puberty crossed his mind.

Was this what women dealt with when they were growing up? Was this what they dealt with when they were expecting? Why would women even want to have kids knowing that they would go through all of this?

Roxas didn't have time to ponder before the door leading in was opened and the one person he didn't want to see locked eyes with him.

"Roxas?"

"Hayner?"

Hayner's brown eyes widened a bit in surprise. A small blush graced his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…uh…well---"

Nurse Mini appeared after Hayner, apparently not seeing the other blond boy before she spoke. "Well Roxas, Mickey told me all the preparations that he took to make your pregnancy easier,"

"Oh shit…" Mumbled Roxas.

"P-pregnancy?!" Yelled Hayner.

"Oh dear," whispered Nurse Mini.

"You're Pregnant?!" Yelled Hayner once again. The shock settling on his face as he turned sharply to stare at Roxas.

"oh, fuck my life," Roxas whispered under his breath. Why was it that whenever things started to get a little easier, life would always find a way to make it completely shitty?

* * *

Hey you!

Yeah, you, the one with the internet access.

You see that review button?

Well, that review button is asking you to review! Obey it's command or face it's wrath!!

Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

YOUR LORD AND AWESOME MASTER!  
~Sed


End file.
